


Weasley Love

by Brianda94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianda94/pseuds/Brianda94
Summary: The Weasley twins are famous in Hogwarts during their school years (and after thanks to their legacy). (Y/N) (Y/S) knows them too but doesn’t get to meet them officially until an accidental situation. It is the start of an unexpected friendship although her relationship and bond with George, the youngest and softest of the twins, is special.The story of the relationship between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff girl through different scenes during their school years and more.Every chapter is a different year and the scenes will be separated with ***** between them.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: George Weasley and (Y/N) (Y/S) officially met in their third year in Hogwarts under accidental circumstances. It is the start of an unexpected friendship that makes the Hufflepuff girl to learn first-hand about the mischief and the joy of the Weasley twins

(Y/N) walked quickly through the Hogwarts ground to the castle, scolding herself for losing track of time and going tight on time to her first potions class of the year. She heard laughs coming from other students that were around, but she couldn’t stop to see what was going on, if she was late on class, Snape would take points away from Hufflepuff just the second day of the year.

“Watch out!”.

The girl turned her head but she couldn’t see more than a black and red blur before falling backwards to the ground. A weight fell on her but before she could see what it was, she heard a very strong blow next to her head. It made her give a cry that was drowned by arms that covered her head.

“Finite incatatem!” she heard someone yelled.

(Y/N) opened her eyes when the weight on her stood up, straddling her, to see it was one of the famous twins. His brown eyes looked at her with concerned “are you okay?”.

“Despite the tackle you’ve done to me, yeah. What has happened?”

The boy pulled away completely, kneeling in front of her while she sat down “some first years were playing with a bloody bludger. Didn’t have my bat with me, sorry” he said with a chuckle.

She opened her eyes wider and gulped “oh Merlin… Thank you so much”.

“George!” she looked up to see the other twin, Fred she thought, getting to them “are you two okay?”.

George stood up and offered his hand to (Y/N), who took it and stood up too “I’m fine, thanks to you two, Weasleys”.

They smirked, proud of being known in the other houses. Fred cleared his throat “not a problem, em…”.

“(Y/S)” said George “you, Hufflepuffs, had charms class with us last year”.

“Ah, right” Fred nodded.

“And this year we have potions together and we should hurry up” she indicated the castle with her head.

The three of them ran through the corridors, in time to see the last student going through the door of the class. They stepped into the room just behind him but stopped in their tracks when Snape’s voice rumbled “Weasleys, don’t sit together. I’m not going to put up with you two”.

Fred looked at George apologetically before going to his friend, Lee Jordan, the funniest commentator of Quidditch. (Y/N) looked around for her friends that shrugged guiltily and she shook her head to them but with a small smile. She had been warned that if she wasn’t on time, they would pair up with anyone of the house.

“Mr. Weasley” Snape spoke up again calling the attention of George “take a seat, now”.

The girl looked around to see that all the Gryffindors were paired up so she gave him a gentle nudge “seat with me?”.

He turned to her and nodded with a smile “sure!”.

Both sit at the table behind Fred and Lee. While all students were taking their books, (Y/N) turned to the redhead with a small smile “hey, thank you again for pulling me away from the bludger trajectory, really. I wouldn’t like to spend the first days of the year with Madame Pomfrey”.

George smirked “wouldn’t want to lose my reputation as the best beater, even if the one to protect is a Hufflepuff”.

“You wish you were the best beater” said Fred over his shoulder to both of them, making the girl giggle.

George punched his brother on the shoulder making him laugh before giving (Y/N) a sincere smile “you are welcome, desk mate”.

She smiled brightly at him, making him smile in return.

*****

(Y/N) pushed her trunk behind her as she walked through the Grand Hall towards the Gryffindor table. It didn’t take long for her to spot the Weasleys, George and Fred sitting a bit apart from the rest of the Gryffindors, laughing together. She first got to the youngest brother, Ron, who was playing with Harry Potter, the boy who lived which was always sweet the few times she had interacted with him.

“Hey, Ron, Harry” both boys turned to look at her “Merry Christmas boys, hope you have happy holidays”.

“Thanks, (Y/N)” Ron responded “you too with your family”.

Harry just smiled at her and waved when she said goodbye to go to the twins.

“Hey” both of them looked at her and smirked “what are you planning now?”.

“Christmas presents for Filtch” Fred shrugged with a smirk.

(Y/N) shook her head and took a piece of parchment from her robes that she put in front of them on the desk “this is for you”.

George frowned and read out loud a list of ingredients before looking up at her with a smile “this is…?”.

The girl titled her head looking at them “I just thought about those things you wanted to improve in the explosives and I came up with some ingredients that could help you”.

“Merry Christmas to us!” Fred exclaimed laughing.

George smiled at her “thank you, (Y/N). Ask us whatever you want”.

“As long as your pranks don’t fall on me, I’m good”.

George winked at her making her chuckle.

“I’m so glad that bludger almost hit you” Fred said saving the parchment inside a notebook they had with them.

(Y/N) titled her head with her brows furrowed “okay?”.

“Are you going anywhere in Christmas?” George intervened seeing her confusion.

“No, just going back home with dad and my grandparents”.

George knew that (Y/N)’s mom had died in the war against Voldemort and she lived with her father as she had told him in one of their hangouts to do Potions’ work together. The boy just nodded with a small smile.

“Well, boys…”.

Suddenly her eyes went to the twins sweaters, they were handmade with their initials on it, which made it easier for most people to tell them apart, although (Y/N) didn’t need it. She could tell the differences between their noses, some scars, some moles, and the look in their eyes. Even though they were both equally mischievous, George had a softer personality compared with the sharp of Fred’s.

The twins moved in their seats, feeling a bit uncomfortable under her gaze, frowning because she might be judging their clothes. She shook her head realizing her staring and smiled nervously.

“I’m really, really sorry. It’s just… Where are your sweaters from?”.

“Our mother did them” Fred answered with squinted eyes.

(Y/N)’s face lit up and smiled “they seem so comfy and warm, I like them” the brothers smiled brightly at her words.

“Mom would be pleased to hear that” George said.

“I have to go or I’ll miss the train” she grabbed the handle of her trunk “Merry Christmas and see you after the holidays”.

“Merry Christmas” they said in unison making her giggle.

“Enjoy with your family” George added which gained him a warm smile from her.

(Y/N) waved, took her trunk, and walked to the main door, looking over her shoulder to the twins once more, seeing Fred already studying her piece of parchment while George waved at her with a smile.

*****

(Y/N) gulped watching intently the Quidditch match that was being disputed between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Her father had transmitted her the love for Quidditch although she had never played, just watch the matches, so she found herself in every one of Hogwarts, even the ones were Hufflepuff wasn’t playing. Besides, she enjoyed watching Gryffindor because their team was really good and the Weasleys were a joy to watch.

A bludger went directly to Alicia, one of the Gryffindor’s player, but George flew quickly to her, hitting the crazy ball with his bat. The stands that cheered for Gryffindor roared loudly as if it was a goal. Between them, (Y/N) yelled and applauded enthusiastically, weaving a team flag that contrasted in the yellow stand. It caught the attention of George, who flew near her and cheered too.

(Y/N)’s friends of her house looked at her with a raised brow but she didn’t take notice of it, but kept cheering for the lions.

When the matched ended, with the Gryffindor’s as winners, (Y/N) decided to go to the ground and waited for the team. She stayed at the side, waiting for everyone to congratulate the team with a small smile. But George saw her and smiled brightly, approaching her with a cheering yell. She laughed and met him halfway “congratulations!”.

“Am I, or am I not the best beater?” he asked jokingly.

The girl shook her head laughing and saw Fred and Angelina Johnson approaching.

“Our little Hufflepuff cheerer!” the older redhead exclaimed giving her five.

“Congratulations, to all of you. It’s been a great match! And Harry!” the little one was walking past them but stopped surprised “you-are-amazing! Good job!”.

The eleven-year-old blushed but thanked her before going with Ron and Hermione.

“Your support is really appreciated” Angelina spoke so (Y/N) looked at her with a small smile, being the first time they spoke to each other “when I saw your flag in the Hufflepuff stand I really wanted to go and hug you, girl”.

“Last year your team was quite good already, but Wood’s training and having Harry, has made your team amazing”.

“I like her, I really like her” said Angelina turning to the twins “don’t you dare scare her away, you hear me?”.

“Please, she is bewitched by our charm” Fred said with a wink.

(Y/N) looked at George who went by her side and put his arm around her shoulders “come to the party, please?”.

The redhead knew (Y/N) didn’t feel really comfortable with crowds but he dedicated her a sweet and playful smile that she already knew quite well. The girl sighed and nodded “okay, for a bit. I still have work to do”.

Fred and Angelina cheered while George whispered to her “don’t worry, I’ll be with you”.

“Thank you” she said nudging softly making him chuckle.

*****

The Weasleys, including Percy and Ron, crossed paths with (Y/N) at the 9 ¾ platform. She talked a bit with Ron, who had gone through such an adventure with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, playing the best chess match ever seen in words of Dumbledore. The youngest Weasley seemed a bit shy about his achievement but he was happy to received praises nonetheless.

The five of them went through the wall to meet with their families. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waited with a little girl with them, Ginny, and hugged their sons. (Y/N) felt a bit out of place and she stood on her tip toes to look for her father, who had already found her.

“(Y/N), dear”.

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around her father who kissed her head while holding her tight.

“(Y/F/N)”.

Father and daughter turned to looked at the Weasleys, to the voice they heard. Mr. Weasley smiled at them and he and her father shook hands.

“Arthur” her father greeted “what a pleasure, since I was moved from my department, I haven’t seen you, how are you? How is your family?”.

The Weasleys greeted her father while she looked at George who shrugged, as surprised as her about their fathers who started to talk between them.

“You must be (Y/N)” the girl turned her head to see the kind face of Mrs. Weasley approaching her “it’s a pleasure to meet you, dear”.

“The pleasure it’s all mine, Mrs. Weasley” she shook her hand with a shy smile.

“Didn’t know you were all friends?” Molly turned to look at the twins.

“She’s been my desk mate in potions this year” George spoke up “and we’ve got to know each other”.

“I see” the woman turned to (Y/N) again “I hope he wasn’t too troublesome”.

She laughed and shook her head “not at all, he and Fred had been such a source of joy and fun actually”.

“That’s so nice of you to say, dear. You and your father are welcomed to the Burrow whenever you desire”.

“Oh!” she looked a brief moment to George who just smiled at her “it will be a pleasure, sure”.

Molly clapped her hands before going to greet her dad so (Y/N) had the chance to stand next to the twins.

“Your mother is so sweet”.

“You haven’t seen her angry” said Fred gaining a laughed from Ginny and Ron.

They talked between them while the adults did the same. When it was time to part ways, (Y/N) said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before turning to George and Fred “promise you will write to me about your experiments, please”.

“We are such a bad influence on you” Fred laughed and clapped her shoulder “we will, happy summer”.

(Y/N) waved at Fred and turned to George who had stayed behind “I hope to have potions again with Gryffindor next year”.

“Careful what you wish for” he joked but smiled at her “don’t worry, you are not going to get rid of me that easily”.

“Wouldn’t want it. Have a nice summer, George”.

“You too, (Y/N)”.

He smiled once more at her before going to reach his family. He turned once more to see her talking excitedly to her father, making him think about all those moments she had talked to him as excitedly, and how he was going to miss them that summer.


	2. Growing bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year in which all Weasleys were in Hogwarts and everyone was afraid of the attacks on those born from muggles, the students could find a bit of light in their friendships. George Weasley keeps the promised made before summer and his bond to the Hufflepuff girl gets stronger, arising new things

The Weasley twins were thrilled after hearing the howler his brother Ron had received from their mother. It seemed Ron and Ginny, who was in her first year, were the main focus for their parents so they had the chance to make even more pranks and experiments.

They were giggling after setting up a smelling bomb in one of the bathrooms while walking through the corridors. They walked next to one of the rooms for studying that wasn’t in the library. It was empty, except for one person who was slumped on a table, sleeping.

“It’s a Hufflepuff” Fred said with a smirk “how we should wake her up?”.

But George titled his head looking at the hair of the girl sleeping peacefully and took his brother’s arm, stopping him from going inside the room “it’s (Y/N)”.

Fred looked at the girl frowning “how can you tell by the back of her head? Many girls have that colour of hair”.

“She has three strands lighter coming from the crown of her hair, haven’t you noticed?”.

The oldest Weasley shook his head “no… Anyway, we can use on her the last buzzing explosive”.

George looked at him with widened eyes “no, we are not”.

The redhead stepped into the room and walked to (Y/N), leaning over her before shaking her shoulder softly “(Y/N), hey (Y/N), wake up”.

Fred crossed his arms over his chest, observing his brother wake up the girl as softly as he did when Ginny was a kid.

The Hufflepuff opened her eyes and groaned hiding her face between her arms “I have fallen asleep, haven’t I?”.

George chuckled “yes, you have. Come on, it’s dinner time”.

The boy picked up her things while she woke up completely and got up from the bench. She blushed a bit embarrassed from being caught sleeping by the twins.

“How it was the sleep, (Y/S)?” asked Fred when they had reached him to go to the Grand Hall.

“I just have a bit in my head and… It doesn’t matter. Thank you for waking me up”.

Fred looked at Fred from above (Y/N)’s head with a small smirk but didn’t say anything. In their way, the three of them talked about the experiments the twins had worked at during the summer and had described to her in their letters. She also asked them about the Burrow and their family, being sincere in her care about the Weasleys.

Once they reached the Grand Hall, they sat at their respective tables after saying goodbyes. Fred waited for his brother to serve himself before coughing to call his attention.

“Now, Georgie. Why I can’t play pranks on (Y/N)? She’s our friend, okay. But we play pranks on Lee, Angelina…”.

His twin didn’t look at him but answered anyway “she has helped us with our experiments, it wouldn’t be fair” Fred raised his eyebrows not believing his words so George added “and we promised not to play pranks on her last Christmas”.

“You, promised. I didn’t” George looked at his brother with a bored face with made Fred chuckle “okay, okay. No pranks on her”.

George didn’t pay him more attention, eating his dinner without another thought while his twin smirked softly.

*****

That year Gryffindor shared History of Magic with Hufflepuff and, although George and (Y/N) didn’t sit together, they usually shared notes or just smiled at each other when the class was too boring. That day the girl didn’t go to class and it didn’t go unnoticed by the twins. They waited to lunch time but they didn’t see her there either. Before their next class, the both of them approached the Hufflepuff table, going to (Y/N)’s friend that, although weren’t friends with them, they were quite amicable.

“Hello, ladies” Fred greeted “we haven’t seen (Y/N) all day, is she okay?”.

One of them, the closest to (Y/N) called (Y/BF) sighed and turned to them completely “she received a letter yesterday night and she went to Professor Sprout. We don’t know anything more and she hasn’t answered to our letter this morning. Professor Sprout hasn’t told us anything either” she shrugged “she said (Y/N) had to be the one to tell us”.

George grew worried and licked his lips “could you let us now when she is back, please?”.

(Y/BF) looked at him and nodded “sure, Weasleys. We’ll let you know”.

The twins went to their next class, both concerned but Fred saw his brother quite worried “hey, I’m sure she’s fine. Don’t worry too much before we know anything”.

George just could nod but he couldn’t help but theorized about why she had gone that suddenly.

It wasn’t until two days later that he would find his answer. During breakfast time (Y/BF) approached them to tell them she had arrived really early that morning, which such a sadness in her voice that they looked at each other worried. Without a second thought George got up and ran, followed by Fred a bit later after reassuring Lee and Angelina, who had known about (Y/N)’s departure, that they would tell them later.

They waited in front of the barrels that were the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. A student of the house was going out from one of the barrels and saw them there “are you here for (Y/N)?” the boy asked and when the twins nodded, he sighed “(Y/BF) told me you were worried so I’ll tell her to come out”.

George and Fred thanked him and waited until (Y/N) and the boy emerged from the barrel, leaving them alone. The girl looked at the twins and sighed while her eyes filled with tears. George looked at her gulping while Fred stepped into action “let’s go to another place”.

George took (Y/N)’s hand and the three of them went to an empty class. There she let herself burst into tears and sat down at one of the benches. George sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and caressed her arm “hey, what has happened?”.

Fred kneeled in front of her and patted her knee with a small smile. She gulped and looked at her hands before speaking softly “my… My grandad has been ill for a while, that’s why I didn’t go to the burrow when you offered in summer. He… H-he…” she covered her mouth with her hand and the twins looked at each other understanding that her granddad has passed away.

George put his free hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears, making her sob and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist while he caressed her hair with the other saying “I’m so sorry, love”.

“We are here, (Y/N)” Fred spoke out caressing her back but looking at his brother, surprised by the nickname.

The brothers looked at each other knowing it was a time where they have to be serious and kept their jokes apart.

(Y/N) pulled away from George, feeling a bit embarrassed about her burst but wiped away her cheeks and looked at the twins “thank you so much and I’m sorry for not telling you before”.

“It’s okay, (Y/N)” Fred said.

“But you know, you can count on us for anything, right?” George asked concerned that his friend didn’t feel comfortable enough or didn’t have enough trust in him to tell him about serious matters.

She smiled slightly and nodded “yes, I know. It’s just, I didn’t know how to deal with this, to be honest. But it helps me a lot to know you…” she looked at Fred “both of you, are for me”.

The oldest redhead smiled and clapped her arm while George caressed her head again, making her look at him with a grateful smile

*****

It was the first time (Y/N) had stepped into the Gryffindor common room, the night before it started to Christmas holidays. There she met with all her Gryffindor friends, all worried about the attacks on muggle born students but trying to find comfort in each other’s company.

“I will go back home, with my father and grandma. We want to go to my grandad’s town” she explained in a low voice. Angelina squeezed her hand and George smiled at her softly from his place in front of the chimney while she sat at the sofa.

“Where it is?” Fred asked before chewing on some sweets.

(Y/N) found that Fred tried to normalized her granddad’s death, which was good, while George was the one to comfort her when she broke down with warmth and kindness.

She told her friends about the little town and about childhood memories there, finding some comfort in sharing those things. They all smiled at her and then Lee spoke up “well, I think it’s time to exchange gifts before this lady has to go back to her dorms”.

They all laughed and stood up to take their gifts. The Hufflepuff took her bag and took out small packages for everyone. She gave her gifts to Angelina, Lee and the twins. Fred smiled brightly when he saw a new assortment of fireworks, giving (Y/N) a short hug as a thank you. Then she approached George who smiled at her with a package in his hands.

“Ladies first” he said.

She chuckled and nodded giving him her present. George unwrapped them, finding new gloves and helmet for his Quidditch equipment that she new was a bit old, and a small bottle of an ingredient they had talked about. And ingredient difficult to find but great for one of their experiments.

“But this… This, this is too much (Y/N)” he said surprised “you didn’t have to take me all these things. And how the hell have you found this ingredient?”.

“Dad knows people” she shrugged with a smile “and I just wanted to give them to you”.

“Now I feel my present is bullshit” he admitted giving her the package.

She took it and carefully unwrapped it, finding a soft material with her initial in the middle of it. The girl gasped excited and pulled it out completely to reveal a handmade, dark yellow, sweater from Mrs. Weasley while her initial was in black, a clear nod to her Hogwarts house.

“George…” she whispered caressing the soft fabric.

“You said you liked them last year so I asked my mother to do one for you. I can buy something more, I…”.

“What are you saying?” she looked up and hugged the sweater to her “I love it, it’s perfect!”.

“B-but it’s not much” he mumbled blushing thinking in how small was his gift compared to hers.

“You know this is not a competition about how much many is spent or how many we buy, right?” she stood up to be in front of him “this is thoughtful, it means a lot that you remembered and I’m so happy to have a sweater of your mom, truly. This is precious to me”.

The other three smiled hearing those words and saw how George rubbed the back of his neck shyly, his ears matching his hair. (Y/N) smiled sweetly and hugged him, having got used to do it those lasts months. George hugged her back tightly and closed his eyes for a second when she whispered against his ear “Merry Christmas, George”.

“Merry Christmas, love”.

*****

“Don’t you think that’s a bit cruel?” (Y/N) asked but laughing a bit, letting the twins know she actually found their new prank funny. They looked at each other and smirked, Fred writing down on his notebook.

“Why do you want my opinions on your pranks and experiments if you are not going to listen to me?” she sighed while leaning half of her body on the table while looking up at them.

“They matter, (Y/N)” George smiled next to her “and you were laughing, or traying not to. If your soft and kind Hufflepuff heart find it funny, it works for us”.

“Soft and kind?” Fred asked “where were you when she was screaming like a troll in the Quidditch pitch? Or when Peeves dropped that bomb of food scraps on her?”.

(Y/N) threw at him a ball of parchment making him laugh while George rolled his eyes with a small smile.

Suddenly they heard quick steps coming into the Grand Hall so they turned to look at the person who was almost running, to find Professor McGonagall looking at them with concerned in her face and approaching fast.

“What have you done now?” (Y/N) murmured looking at the professor.

The twins shrugged at the same time but gulped once McGonagall was near them.

“Weasleys, you must come with me right now” said with worry in her voice.

“What happens, professor?” Fred asked while both brothers stood up from the bench.

“It concerns Ginny” (Y/N) stood up too worried about the youngest Weasley who was a kind and a bit quiet girl “please, come with me. This is not place to tell”.

The Hufflepuff stretched her fingers lightly, brushing George’s. He turned to her and took her hand completely, pulling her with him.

The three of them followed McGonagall to Dumbledore’s office where Percy was already waiting. The Professor didn’t ask about (Y/N)’s presence, nor did the oldest Weasley.

“I can’t find the youngest Weasley boy, professor” Filch said “and Potter is missing too”.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other concerned.

“What happens with Ginny?” Fred burst visibly agitated.

Dumbledore explained to the Weasleys that their sister had been abducted and took to the Chamber of Secrets. Fred and Percy started to ask about what they were going to do, what was being done in that moment, what happened with Ron… While George stayed silence in his own thoughts. (Y/N) pressed her lips into a thin line and put her arm around his shoulders, taking his hand with her free one. She didn’t say anything, just pressed her forehead to the side of his head while squeezing softly his hand.

They stayed like that for a while, no one questioning why or interrupting them at all, until professor McGonagall arrived again with a smile “Potter and Weasley had found her, they are in the infirmary but they are all safe and sound”.

George stood up quickly and looked at his brothers who looked at him too before taking a run to the exit. The youngest twin looked at the girl once more, letting his shoulders drop. (Y/N) smiled before kissing his cheek softly. He smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’ squeezing her hand before following his brothers.

“Don’t you go with them, Ms. (Y/S)?” Dumbledore asked calmly.

“It’s a family matter, professor. I will see Ginny and the rest later. Em… I-I should go now. Good evening, professor”.

The director nodded at her as a goodbye and the Hufflepuff left the office with relief invading her body knowing Ginny was fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OWLS are important for students of fifth year in Hogwarts, but that year dementors, teen years and what they entail, and growing feelings are not going to make it easy to go through the dreaded exams. Although you can find joy in little things.

Anyone could hear the laughs coming from one of the compartments of the Hogwarts express, the one where the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, (Y/N) and her best friend from Hufflepuff were.

“…and then she fell into the lake” George laughed.

“No, I didn’t! You two pushed me!” (Y/N) nudging him with her elbow.

“Your house seems awfully funny” (Y/BF) said delighted to hear about the week her friend had spent in the Burrow before the start of Hogwarts.

“You can’t get bored there” (Y/N) nodded with a smile “if it’s not because of these two troublemakers, you have the Quidditch matches, the gnomes, the amazing cooking of Mrs. Weasley, the passion of Mr. Weasley about his job… It’s just such a cheerful and vivid home”.

Fred and George smiled hearing what she said, looking at each other for a moment.

Suddenly the train stopped abruptly and seconds later the lights went off.

“What the…?” Lee got up and opened the door to see what was happening.

Coldness started to spread in the compartment, the window even freezing and their breath visible. (Y/N) hugged herself, trembling a bit so George decided to wrap his arm around her waist, taking her closer to him.

“Why is it so bloody cold?” Fred wondered out loud while Lee sat again shrugging.

“Guys…” (Y/BF) mumbled taking her friend’s hand out of fear.

They all looked at the window of the door where a creature, black and phantasmagorical, appeared and stood there for a few seconds. It seemed to look at them although, for what they could see, that creature didn’t have eyes. Thankfully it went away as soon as it appeared but the coldness stayed there, even when the train started to walk again minutes later.

“Do you know what they are?” Lee asked blowing into his hands to warm them.

“No idea…” the twins answered in unison.

“Anyway!” Fred spoke up taking a small box from his pocket “do you want to see a product we’ve been working on?”.

The new product got the joy back to the compartment, but George felt (Y/N) shivering a bit against him.

“Are you okay?” he whispered to her.

She just nodded but he held her tighter, rubbing her arm to warm her up. Fred raised a brow at his brother (who didn’t realized), although the oldest twin had seen similar situations in the last week in the Burrow.

Once they were in the carriage to go to the castle, they saw those creatures flying around again.

“They are disgusting” (Y/BF) said looking up at them with her nose scrunched up.

(Y/N) nodded with a sigh “I hope they are not around with the OWLS coming…”.

George nudged the Hufflepuff with his shoulder and smiled at her “don’t worry, everything will be fine”.

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder “will you be my knight in shining armour and defend me from those terrible creatures?”.

The redhead chuckled but nodded and comically responded “of course, my lady”.

Lee and (Y/BF) laughed but Fred just smirked looking at his brother and their friend, a slight blush covering their cheeks. He was convinced that their playful and flirty banter was definitely not just friendly.

*****

“Wait for me, I’ve forgotten something” George said running to the common room of Gryffindor again.

(Y/N) and Fred were left alone in the corridor waiting for the youngest twin for their visit to Hogsmeade. A little escape, along with Quidditch matches, from the studio. At least for the girl.

Fred looked at (Y/N) and frowned seeing dark circles after her eyes “are you okay?”.

“I’m a bit tired, I’ve been studying till late these last nights” she smiled a bit.

The oldest twin nodded but crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her “come on little Hufflepuff, you don’t have to lie to me”.

She titled her head looking at him “come again?” she asked trying to pretend she was confused.

“There’s something more that keeps you up at night and it has to do with the fact that, as impossible as I know it is, your favourite twin is Georgie”.

“Fred…” she mumbled a bit embarrassed.

He frowned seeing her blushing “are you embarrassed of liking my brother?”.

“What?” she looked up startled “no! Never! It’s just… I don’t want you to make fun of me”.

Fred’s eyes grew somewhat softer, understanding that the girl didn’t have just a crush.

“Hey, (Y/N)” she looked up and gulped “what do like about George?”

Her eyes widened and sighed defeated, there was no reason to pretend that what he suggested was a lie “his kindness. And his intelligence. He makes me laugh without pretending it and he supports the things I like and doesn’t mind when I ramble” she smiled “I like when he challenges me but always respects my opinion and he makes me see things in other colours. And he’s the best-looking twin”.

Fred feigned hurt taking a hand over his chest but when (Y/N) laughed, he did the same, ending up with an understanding smile.

“I’m back!” the both of them turned to look at George running back to them “let’s go”.

The Hufflepuff looked at the oldest twin who just winked at her and the three of them reunited with the rest of their friends outside.

In Hogsmeade they visited different shops, they walked through the streets and even had a snow fight with other students. At one point, Fred took Lee and Angelina away, leaving George and (Y/N) by themselves near the bridge.

“Where are they?” (Y/N) asked confused.

“No idea…” George shrugged.

They sighed and looked at the frozen river under them. The redhead looked at the girl who had her nose and cheeks a bit red because of the cold and he remembered how she also got quite red in the Burrow but because of the sun. He also remembered how much she laughed those days and how great it made him feel.

Some students from their year walked past them, greeting them and then whispering between themselves while looking back at them. (Y/N) and George looked at each other for a second before looking away again, and he decided it was time to honor his house. George turned his body to hers, leaning his hip on the bridge “they must have thought we are in a date, not that I wouldn’t be opposed to…” she looked up at him surprised so he dedicated her his signature smirk “would you like it? To be just the two of us next time?”

The girl tried to suppress a smile and turned her body to his too, George’s smirk transformed into a bright smile “are you asking me out, George?”.

He shrugged and went to arrange better her scarf around her neck “being a Gryffindor has taught me that you have to risk to win”.

“And I’m a win?” she asked with a playful smile.

“You are much more” he answered putting his hands in the pockets of his coat.

(Y/N) blushed brightly making him smile but that smile was abruptly vanished when the girl, having a courage that she didn’t know she could have, took George’s scarf and put him down to land her lips on his.

Immediately she pushed away shallowing and looking away embarrassed, taking a couple of steps back “I’m so sorry, I-I don’t… I…”.

George caught her by the waist and brought her close to him, her hands landing over his chest. (Y/N) looked down, feeling her cheeks on fire, so he put one of his hands over her cheek to make her look at him. Her breath hitched when their eyes met and George smiled softly before leaning in to press his lips back on hers. The girl sighed and moved her lips tentatively, getting to enjoy the feeling of his warmth. He smirked into the kiss and he ventured to move his lips with more energy, causing her to raise her arms around his neck and respond with passion while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

When they pulled away, George chuckled seeing her red cheeks and she shook her head laughing, hiding her face into his chest. He hugged her tightly still laughing before whispering in her ear “I take then that you fancy me back?”.

(Y/N) slapped him laughing and pulled her head away to look at him but kissed his cheek softly “just a tiny little bit”.

*****

George turned in his seat to look for (Y/N) in the Hufflepuff’s table, but he couldn’t find her.

“Looking for your girl?” Lee asked with a smirk.

“He hasn’t seen her today” Fred added laughing “he needs a bit of looove”.

Angelina looked at the frown of the youngest twin and sighed looking at the other two “come on, he’s worried. We all know she’s been studying non stop in the last weeks. She’s been even skipping meals”.

George looked at Angelina and smiled a bit to her “that’s right. And we aren’t all lovely dovely around you so, back off” he said to the other two that laughed.

“Come on, you know we are happy you are getting love” Lee winks at him, getting a slap from Angelina.

Fred looked at George who just sighed and took an empty plate, filling it with different foods “she must be in the library”.

His friends just nodded and watched him leave in a hurry.

As he thought, the redhead found the Hufflepuff girl sitting in an armchair that seemed her favourite place lately, surrounded by books. George knew by her friends that she spent her time in the library for the theory, but she also spent time in the common room practising potions and spells. George smiled seeing her so concentrated, oblivious to the rest of the world. He bent in front of her, his face covered by the current book she was reading.

“Ms. (Y/S), when was the last time you ate?”.

She jumped on her seat and pulled the book away to find George Weasley laughing softly at her. The girl smiled at her and leaned back “hey…”.

He titled his head and stared at her “how many hours have you been here?” she shrugged and he put the plate of food on her lap “you’ve skipped dinner again”.

(Y/N) she looked at one of the windows to see it was dark already and sighed shaking her head “dammit…”.

George laughed and stood up “come on, let me sit”.

She stood up too for the redhead to sit and have her sit on his lap “George, what if Mrs. Pince see us?” she asked in a whisper.

“She has already seen me taking food to you other days”.

(Y/N) turned her head to him and hid her face into the crook of his neck with a big sigh “I’ve been such a party pooper, haven’t I? I spend my time studying and worrying when we should be having dates and snogging and” George chuckled “we are just 15!” she pulled away her head to look at him “I should live it a little, don’t I?”.

“I mean, yes” he took a piece of chicken and fed it to her “but this is important for you and I understand. Although you are really smart and I don’t think you need to study this much, but if you feel you need to…”.

She smiled at him after swallowing “even though I’m not smooching that handsome face of yours?”.

George laughed and pecked her lips “actually, I think it works in my favour too because I don’t think I could stand my brother and the rest making fun of me all the time just because they are jealous”.

(Y/N) blushed and laughed loudly, which prompted George to cover her mouth with his hand, both chuckling about it “besides, we’ll celebrate when you have excellent grades and you can made up to me for what a good boyfriend I am” said joking.

She took his hand and kissed his knuckles “yes, I should”.

“I-I was joking, love. You never have to ‘make up’ to me” he said a bit concerned.

“George, I know you didn’t mean it that way” she wrapped he arms around his neck “what I wanted to say is that you are right, after the OWLS we should do something fun. And I don’t mean playing pranks around” she raised an eyebrow making him chuckle.

“I’ll make a list”.

She laughed and both ate from the plate in silence for a while. (Y/N) sighed and leaned her back on him, since he was quite tall, she could fit well in his torso “I could fall asleep just right here”.

“I wouldn’t mind” he said caressing her head “but as much as I don’t care about get into trouble, I don’t want you to be scolded”.

The girl took his hands, intertwining their fingers with a smile “how caring of you although you are the caring twin” she looked up at him “and sweeter although you tag along to some of not so kind pranks, soft-spoken, really intelligent, you tend to bottle up your frustration and let it out in the Quidditch pitch…”.

The boy smiled caressing her cheek “you’ve always seen me. Not the half of the duo of Fred and George. Just me”.

She frowned “of course… You are amazing together, but you two are also awesome individually. I just happen to like you more”.

The redhead smiled shaking his head and leaned in to kiss her softly, letting his lips express what he couldn’t with words.

*****

(Y/N) head Oliver Wood screaming orders to their team, he was quite desperate to win the Quidditch cup because it was his last year in Hogwarts and as the captain. After the fiasco against Hufflepuff and Harry falling from his broom because of the dementors (although most still call them disgusting creatures), and wining Ravenclaw, they had their chance if they won Slytherin.

The team left their tent to go to the field but (Y/N) intercepted them “come on guys, you can do it!”.

All of them, including Wood, Angelina and Harry high fived her. Fred laughed and ruffled her head before she gave him a quick hug. Then George took her waist from behind and kissed her cheek “will I hear your cheers from the Hufflepuff stand?”.

“Actually, I think I’m going to stay with Ron and Hermione, blend with the Gryffindors”.

“You already spend enough time with us to be considered an honorary Gryffindor. BUT, if you are going to stay in our stand…” he took a Quidditch cloak with his number and surname to tie it around her shoulders which made her smile brightly.

“George!” Oliver Wood yelled from behind them.

(Y/N) giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips quickly “come on, best beater”.

“I’ve heard that!” Fred yelled.

The youngest twin shook his head and kissed her once more before he joined his team and she ran back to the stand of Gryffindor, meeting Ron and Hermione, who took notice of the red garment with WEASLEY in big.

The match was quite fierce, Slytherin didn’t used to be fair players but they were quite violent even though they were 200 points ahead in the tournament, like Flint crashing against Angelina (for which Fred threw his bat at the head of the captain of Slytherin) or another player hitting Alicia with his bat, which made George elbowed his face.

When Gryffindor had an advantage of 80-20 over Slytherin, Harry and Malfoy fought for the snitch. All the pitch was almost in silence looking at them and ignoring the rest of the players. Then, Harry took the snitch and the roar that raised in the place could have scared anyone. Even Wood, who had been hit by two bludgers, yelled like a maniac.

(Y/N) hugged Hermione and Ron and her high fived before almost all Hogwarts went down from the stands. Professor Hooch reunited excited team to gave them the Quidditch cup, Oliver Wood stood at the front while the rest stood behind with huge smiles. The Hufflepuff girl made her way to the front, locking eyes with George that winked at her, waiting nervously for the Professor to end her speech. But as soon as the Cup was in Oliver’s hand, raising it up with a cheery yell, George ran towards (Y/N), taking her into his arms and lifting her off the ground so she wrapped her legs around his waist with a cheery laugh.

People around them cheered, yelled and applauded celebrating but they just looked at each other laughing, leaning their foreheads while she congratulated him.

“George!”.

They looked to see the team reuniting again to take a picture with the Cup. He put her back on the ground but took her cheeks softly to kiss her. They all heard a loud cheer coming from the team, also from other parts of the field that were close, but they just kissed playfully. She pulled away laughing, feeling such a joy, a happiness that she didn’t want that year to end despite the stress from the OWLS and the situation with Sirius Black and the dementors.

George smiled seeing her twinkle eyes and her bright smile, engraving that pretty image in his head. He kissed her once more, making her giggle against his lips before running to their team.

The Hufflepuff’s best friend approached and wrapped her arm around (Y/N)’s waist, smiling at her. The girl smiled back before looking at George again, biting her lip seeing him so excited, so happy. And she wished to keep seeing him just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of students from other schools, due to dangerous but exciting Triwizard Tournament, causes a great stir at Hogwarts. It brings situations in which the new couple learn together that communication in a relationship is essential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of death, intense making out?

After the welcome party of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang because of the Triwizard Tournament, in which there was quite a stir with the beautiful girls and the prohibition to participate being under 17 years, George convinced his girlfriend to go with him to Gryffindor’s common room. There, the twins started a brainstorm to be able to be in the tournament since they were 16, Lee sometimes suggested things while the Hufflepuff were sat.

(Y/N) sat in one of the sofa’s a permanent frowned between her brows and huffs from time to time. Angelina, who was sitting next to her and listening to the twins, looked at her amused “you seem a bit annoyed”.

“I’m upset, I can’t understand why they want to participate in that suicide of tournament”.

The twins looked up at her with smirks from their place in front of the fireplace.

“You’ve heard Dumbledore, (Y/N)” Fred spoke up “eternal glory, and the money of the prize would be really useful for us”.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes “I’ve also heard about three risky tasks that you might not survive”.

“Love, you worry too much” George smiled.

“Yeah, we are resolutive and, I don’t want to show off, but we are quite talented. Even if just one of us is chosen, we think together, and we are unstoppable together” Fred intervened.

The Hufflepuff clenched her jaw looking at them with an unamused gaze.

“Come on, (Y/N)” Lee laughed “I don’t think they are going to fool the Goblet of Fire”.

“And what if they can? There two idiots, who are too clever for their own good, could end up being in the tournament that has been prohibited for teens under 17 from participating for a reason” said with a raised eyebrow at them.

“So, you think we could get into the tournament” said Fred with a smirk.

She puffed rolling her eyes “that’s not the point, Fred. I thought that after the scare of the Quidditch World Cup you two would be smart enough not to put your life in danger”.

George titled his head looking at her, remembering how she had run to him and hugged him tightly while trembling when they reunited after what happened in the Quidditch World Cup.

“(Y/N), this is not the same, they are not going to be in the tournament. It’s going to be risky but we truly think we have the same chance as any other Hogwarts student” the youngest twin spoke softly.

“Dammit George! I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt” her shoulders dropped.

Silence fell in the room. Fred, Lee and Angelina looked at each other, understanding that it was a time when they should leave the couple alone so they just stood up and left George and (Y/N) who were staring at each other.

The redhead’s mouth had fallen open in surprise at Hufflepuff’s words. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about them himself for the past few months, but he didn’t expect the moment they dared to say it would be in the middle of a row. (Y/N) looked away swallowing hard, it was definitely not how she wanted to tell him, but she hadn’t been able to hold back.

George stood up and went to sit next to her, taking her chin between his fingers softly to make her look up at him, finding glassy eyes. She took a deep breath before speaking out “I can’t tell you what to do or not to do, I never will, George,” she took his hand by the chin, but held it between hers, “but don’t expect me to keep quiet about the things I don’t agree with”.

George smiled and pulled his hand away to take the girl’s face with both hands “I wouldn’t want it in another way” he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. (Y/N) leaned her head on one of George’s with a small smile and he pulled her in until their lips were touching but not kissing yet “and I love you too, so much” he whispered before kissing her with all the passion he could express and she kissed back in the same kind.

When they pulled away, the redhead kissed her forehead “trust in me”.

“I trust in you and I believe in your talent” she took his wrists “but it doesn’t mean I won’t get worried”. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers, without moving them, just a soft touch that made her sigh.

“Everything will be fine” he whispered before hugging her and hiding his face in the crook of her neck murmuring “I love you” which made her smile and whisper the same thing in his ear.

*****

(Y/N) looked up from her book to the window where an owl was pecking, trying to get her attention. She frowned, it was a bit late to receive an owl but jumped from the bed to retrieve the letter, caressing the feathers of the animal before he left.

‘Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11 – Your favourite redhead’

The girl laughed and bit her lip before preparing herself to sneak out from her room and go to the Astronomy Tower, she had picked up some tricks from the twins so it wasn’t difficult for her to reach her destination. There she found George sitting on the rail, looking up at the sky. (Y/N) smiled and waked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her chin on his shoulder as best as she could since he was so tall.

“Now, my favourite redhead, why I am here risking being punished?”.

“Well” he turned on the rail to be face to face to her, she held him tighter a bit afraid he would fall backwards from the rail, making him smile “but we are here, in the most intimate, and people say romantic, place of the school to ask you formally to come to the Yule Ball with me” she laughed shaking her head and, before she could answer, George took a cupcake he had hidden “and I have a treat to convince you”.

(Y/N) pressed her lips into a thin line to keep her smile. She pulled him in, making him put his feet on the ground. She took the cupcake and nibbled it looking up at him, which made him laugh. She leaned up to kiss him softly “you didn’t need to ask me”.

“Of course I had, love” he nibbled the other side making her putting it away with a joking frown. George took a strand of her hair behind her ear with his smirk “why I have to assume that you will come to the dance with me? You are such a wonderful girl that any boy could ask you”.

The Hufflepuff titled her head looking at her confused “and do you really think I would say yes?”.

The redhead shrugged still smirking but (Y/N) saw something she didn’t like in his eyes so she left the half-eaten cupcake on the floor to wrap her arms around his neck which prompted to wrap his arms around her waist.

“I could say the same, the girls from Beauxbaton are so incredibly beautiful and any of them could realize what a treasure you are”.

“But I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else but you”.

“Same here, George” she caressed his jaw with the back of her fingers “listen, I’m always going to be honest with you so don’t doubt about this, about us”.

George sighed staring at her twinkling eyes and took her face softly “okay…” he smiled “and you know what? Those girls are nice-looking, true, but you are really beautiful”.

“Smooth, Georgie…” she said looking away blushing.

“Hey, I’m serious here” he kissed her forehead “you are gorgeous, and kind, and smart, and funny… I’m a lucky guy”.

(Y/N) sighed with a smile and he smiled back before kissing her. They kissed each other slowly, small smiles and giggles between them, until George brought his lips to her cheek, to go down her jaw and finish leaving a trail of small and soft kisses on her neck. She bit her lip, titling her head to give him more access as one of her hands slid under his shirt, caressing his muscular back while her other hand was at the back of his neck. The redhead lifted his head and smirked at her before going to the other side of her neck where he dared to leave open-mouthed kisses, eliciting sighs of pleasure and press her hands against his skin harder.

The Hufflepuff took his face from her neck to kiss him with force, biting his lower lip and intertwining her fingers in his hair. He groaned in her mouth before kissing back in the same way and took her in his arms, putting his hands in the back of her tights to wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the closest wall and they kept kissing with passion while their hands tried to find those places that caused the each other to sigh or gasp, smiling when they found those pleasure points.

When they had to pull away, she brushed his red fringe from his eyes and caressed his cheek, letting him know just with a touch and a look that his insecurities were a silliness. George smiled and kissed her softly and slowly before letting her on the ground again.

“Come on, my beautiful lady, I must be a gentleman and take you to your dorms”.

(Y/N) smiled and pecked his lips once more before the two of us left the Astronomy Tower holding hands.

*****

“It was so nice of your mother to send me that letter and those pastries, she’s so sweet” (Y/N) said while they were riding a boat to reach the platform where the second task of the tournament was going to be held.

“Has she also told you she might put our picture in the living room?” George asked rolling his eyes but with a smirk, making her laugh “although I have to agree with her that we looked amazing and we must be admired”.

“I almost hear wedding ring bells” Fred chuckled making George to look at him with widened eyes “what? Since you told mom last summer that you were dating, she has been doting on you two”.

“Are you jealous, Freddie?” George asked wiggling his eyebrows.

(Y/N) laughed shaking her head while the twins playfully quarrelled. She thought about how Molly got so excited when they had told her the news, she had squealed and clapped her hands cheerfully before hugging her and reminded his son he had to treat her well. Both of George’s parents were supporting of their relationship and affective with her, she couldn’t ask for more.

The girl returned to the present when the youngest twin kissed her cheek “are you okay with my mom doing that? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable”.

“No way! It’s actually a pride” she chuckled and leaned her face closer to his to whisper “does it make YOU uncomfortable?”.

“Me? Never” he said smiling.

Fred rolled his eyes making the both of them laugh.

Once they were in the platform in the middle of the black lake and see the participants dive into the water, all students dispersed in small groups while waiting. (Y/N) and George found themselves sitting with Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, (Y/BF) and two more Hufflepuffs. They discussed the task, getting to the point of who would be the persons they would have to save if they were in the tournament.

“Well, with you two is easy” Angelina said looking at the couple and the rest laughed or rolled their eyes playfully.

“You are wrong there, Angie” (Y/N) said shaking her head.

They all looked at her surprised while George frowned looking at her. She smiled slightly seeing his face “look, you would be mine, that’s true, but I wouldn’t be yours” she shrugged “it would obviously be Fred”.

The youngest twin looked at his brother who smiled sideways at (Y/N) before looking at him too, the twins having a silence conversation for a few seconds before the rest of the group decided to kept the conversation going.

George hugged (Y/N) from behind, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He kissed her temple making her to look up at him with a questioning look since she knew that those type of kisses meant he needed comfort. The redhead had sometimes trouble to express himself with words but he did it in other ways that she had learnt through their relationship. (Y/N) sighed and kissed his jaw first, his lips second.

‘I love you’ he mouthed and she smiled brightly at him, snuggling against his chest with a sigh and giving him a small kiss under his ear.

*****

“Hey…”.

(Y/N) looked up at him and tried to smile when he kissed her forehead, sitting next to her on the step of the staircase. George gently wiped the tears that stained her cheeks. She sighed leaning her head on his shoulder and he hugged her to him caressing her hair.

The night before Cedric Diggory had died in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament.

“We have to go to the Grand Hall” he whispered, afraid that something louder could trigger her.

“I know…” she whispered back “I can’t believe this has ha-happened…”.

George pressed his lips into a thin line without knowing what to say. It has been such an impact on everyone, but the Hufflepuff house was quite affected, even to those who weren’t directly close to Cedric, they all knew him and his affable and kind nature.

“Listen” he started “I think, what we have to do to honor him is living, living the things he… He can’t do” he swallowed the lump on his throat “and fight for our future”.

(Y/N) burst into tears and George tightened his hold, shushing her softly. When she calmed down, she pulled away and cleaned her cheeks swallowing “I’m going to be a bit intense right now, but bear with me” he chuckled but nodded encouraging her to keep talking “if this…” she took a breath “if this loss has taught me something is that… I want a future with you” she gulped, the redhead titled his head looking at her with a small smile “and I’ll fight for that future”.

He took her face between his hands “I want it too, love” and kissed her softly, reassuring her that they were both in the same page.

The ceremony was heart-breaking for everyone, a year that had started amazingly ended in the worst way. Beauxbaton, Durmstrang and Hogwarts were united at last, united in the sadness, and the fear of what would come.

In their way back home, (Y/N) decided to stay in the compartment with her Hufflepuff friends, needing time all together after Cedric’s loss, but reunited with George at the platform back in London. When she reached the twins, they both seemed stunned.

“Are you okay?” she asked worried.

They looked at each other with a big smile and Fred nodded. He kissed (Y/N)’s cheek as a goodbye and left her with George who was almost jumping. She raised her brows at him waiting for an explanation. The redhead did a contained yell and took her in his arms, raising her from the ground and twirling with her.

“George? What happens?” she asked once she was in the ground again and supporting herself by taking his arms.

“Okay, this is huge…” his face could be split by his smile. He looked around before leaning his face to hers and whisper “Harry has given us the money from the tournament” her eyes widened “almost 1000 galleons”.

“No-way…”.

He nodded and took her face “we can invest the money in our products, in the shop. With the money I can start to build a future”.

(Y/N) smiled, a happy one which it hadn’t happened since Cedric’s “I… For Merlin’s beard…”.

George laughed and kissed her. She sighed in the kiss but replied sweetly, smiling big at him when they pulled away “I’m so happy for you”.

“For us, love”.

The girl smiled and leaned her forehead on his with a sigh, caressing his arms while staring at him. He kissed her nose making her chuckle. A promise of a future ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final year of school should be memorable, but with Umbridge controlling everything and denying the danger that lies ahead, the final year is something of a nightmare. Decisions have to be made and George and (Y/N) must have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT

(Y/N) clenched her teeth with force while she heard the Slytherins singing a horrendous song to distract (and hurt) Ron, who was playing his first match with Gryffindor. She wanted nothing more than to punch every single one that was singing those awful lyrics. And also hug Ron.

She ran as fast as she could to the pitch, towards the teams that were on the ground after the whistle sounded. When she reached them, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were restraining a furious Fred while Harry did the same with George. The Hufflepuff stood by Harry’s side with a frown to hear Malfoy talking:

“… can’t see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you’ve been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley’s hovel smells okay” (Y/N) helped Harry to stop George “or perhaps, you can remember what your mother’s house stank like, Potter, and Weasley’s pigsty reminds you of it…”.

Suddenly Harry released George and the both of them ran towards Malfoy without hearing the pleas of the girls of the team and (Y/N). She tried to approach him but he was enraged, blowing punches and swearing “GEORGE, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!!” she yelled.

“IMPEDIMENTA!”.

Harry and George were knocked over backward by the spell of Madam Hooch that seemed furious with the Gryffindor’s. (Y/N) helped George up and took his face between her hands, making him look at her and pleading with her look to calm down. He took her wrists and took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry…” she whispered and he shook his head, taking her hands from his face and kissed her fingers before leaving with Harry to the castle.

(Y/N) was waiting patiently out of McGonagall’s office when she saw Professor Umbridge stepping into the room. The girl rolled her eyes with a sigh, if Umbridge was into the punishment, they couldn’t expect anything good. She was right.

Umbridge left the room with George in her tracks, looking like he wanted to murder her. But he looked at the girl and said slowly “she has banned us, and Freddie, to play Quidditch”.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened and, without thinking, turned to the retracting back of Umbridge “YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”.

The pink dressed woman stopped abruptly and turned slowly to her “do you have something to say, miss (Y/S)?”.

“I do, actually” she marched to the Professor, stopping a few meters from her “it is completely UNFAIR that two students are punished after they have had to endure the verbal humiliation of that stinky rat!”.

“The minister…”.

“I don’t give a shit what the minister says!”.

A thunderous silence fell in the corridor, (Y/N) knew she had made a terrible mistake. Umbridge walked to her and slapped her across the face. The girl covered her marked cheek but extended the other arm to the side, stopping George who had started to march towards them furiously. The redhead breathed deeply to calm himself but looked angrily at the woman.

“Detention at 8 in my office, miss (Y/N)” Umbridge said before leaving the corridor.

George took (Y/N)’s waist and turned her to him, inspecting her cheek “are you okay?” asked putting his hand softly under the stop that was starting to get red. She just nodded and caressed with her fingertip under his lower lip “and you? It’s starting to swell”.

“Don’t worry about me” she raised her eyebrows making him smile softly “you shouldn’t have done that, she’s going to target you from now on”.

“I don’t care, I’m tired of that crazy hag. This should be our year, and she…” she yelled frustrated and leaned her forehead on his chest. George chuckled before she looked up at him again “we have to take care of that lip”.

“I care more about how I’m going to make her pay what she has done to you”.

“George, no” he frowned “don’t you dare do anything. I don’t agree with what you’ve done to Malfoy, but I understand. Damn, he deserved it! BUT it wasn’t the way to deal with it…” she sighed “please, don’t look for more trouble… Just be there when I’m out of detention”.

He sighed and nodded, going for a kiss that made him wince a bit because of his swelling lip. (Y/N) chuckled and bit her lip with a small smile, caressing his cheek with her knuckles tenderly.

*****

(Y/N) helped the Weasley family pick up all the dirty dishes and glasses after a nice dinner all together “really, Mrs. Weasley, it was delicious. You outdid yourself”.

Molly smiled blushing a bit “oh dear, thank you so much. It’s so nice to have you with are some days of this holidays…”.

“My pleasure, truly. Can’t thank enough Mr. Black to let me stay here and all of you for your always wonderful welcome”.

The girl approached Arthur Weasley, who was still in a wheelchair after the attack of Voldemort’s serpent, and gently adjusted the blanket around his shoulders whispering “do you need anything, Mr. Weasley?”

“I’m fine, darling” he took her hand with his good one “thank you. And are you okay? I know it’s not easy for you to let your father and grandma by themselves”.

She kneeled next to the man with a smile “they understand perfectly why I wanted to be here, you gave us all quite a scare”.

Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead making her smile brightly. George, who was close to them, saw al the interaction between his father and girlfriend making him smile too.

After cleaning everything, the twins stayed with (Y/N) in their room, talking about their new ideas for products for hours. Fred ended up falling asleep in his bed, his twin and the girl covered him with the blankets and she turned to George with a small smile “I should go back to my room? I wouldn’t want to wake him up but I’m not sleepy yet…”.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist “why don’t I show you around? Since you’ve arrived this morning, my parents have monopolized you”.

She stifled a laugh against his chest but nodded. The both of them left the room quietly and started to go downstairs. (Y/N) took his hand and whispered “what if Mr. Black doesn’t like us to sniff around?”.

“He won’t mind, we’ve already seen every corner of this place during the summer. Come on, I want to show you some rooms”.

She smiled nodding and the two of them began to explore the house with as quiet as they could, although some giggles scaped from time to time.

They reached the attic where there was a window big enough for the two of them to go through it and climb to the floor. There they could see a big part of London, calmed and wonderful London. They stayed in silence for a while before she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder “I don’t want to go back to school, not knowing that Umbridge is there”.

George took her hand, the one that had suffered that toad’s punishment, and caressed softly “just a few months more and we’ll be out of Hogwarts and start our own life” he kissed her head “I’m so happy you’ve come… It means a lot, you know? That you appreciate and care about my family this much”.

“Of course” she smiled up at him “I love them and they make me feel part of the family”.

“You are part of the family” he said taking her face between his hands and pecking her lips softly “let’s go inside, you are going to get cold”.

The both of them stepped into the attic, George helping (Y/N) going inside again, which she responded by hugging him and kissing his lips with a smile “I love you”.

“And I you” he whispered back caressing her cheek.

She smiled and brought him closer, meeting his lips again. Her hands travelled up his body while his hands went to her hips. Her lips left his to go to his neck, starting with small kisses but she ventured to give opened mouth kisses above his pulse. George’s warm hand slipped under her jersey to feel her skin while the other took her chin between his fingers to make her look up at him. (Y/N) saw in his eyes how he looked at her like she was the most precious thing.

The girl covered his lips with hers again, kissing him slowly and his hands began to go up, raising her jumper and t-shirt. She pulled away and raised her arms so it was easier for him and George looked down at her body with a smirk but eyes filled with love. She pushed him to an old sofa that was there and the redhead looked up at her before starting to leave kisses on her stomach, making her sigh and bit her lip. She sat on his lap to kiss him passionately and quickly took his jumper off too. George kissed her shoulders slowly and pulled down the straps of her bra that she unclasped after and let it fall on the floor. George stared right at her eyes a few seconds before his gaze dropped to her chest, his arms went around her waist and brought her closer, beginning to kiss softly above her breasts. She sighed burying her fingers in his hair, even when he began to play with her nipples, making her moan softly, which made him pick her up and lay her on the sofa.

While he peppered her body with kisses, their trousers and underwear ended on the floor. When they were both completely naked, they looked at each other, anticipating excitedly what they were going to do for the first time. Trusting the other completely. Without a need to say anything to understand each other. (Y/N) smiled at him and brought him into a kiss when he accommodated himself between her legs. He began to rock his hips forwards, really slow, filling her and she gasped into his mouth, but before he could say anything, she kissed him deeply.

When they pulled away, they didn’t say anything, they expressed with their eyes and soft smiles. George hid his face in the crook of her neck and started to move, the girl pressed her hands against his back and pressed her breasts against his chest with a sigh. He kissed her neck and collarbones while her hands scratched his back sometimes, panting softly against his ear.

George took one of his hands and it disappeared between their bodies, touching her in a way that made her press her mouth against his shoulder to stop herself from moaning loudly. The redhead pulled away his head from her neck to look at her, her eyes half-closed, her red cheeks and dishevelled hair that made him smile and kiss her on the lips before they both reached their highest pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing hard for a while. He pulled out slowly and took her between his arms, pressing her tightly against him. (Y/N) took his face and kissed him softly, slowly, both smiling happily and wanting the moment to just freeze up and live like that forever.

*****

“She told me she would be in the library with (Y/N) studying” George said while he and Fred walked along the corridors looking for the girl “she has been there for the last days anyway”.

“Reminds me of the OWLS time” Fred mumbled with a smirk.

When they arrived to the library, George led Fred through the huge library, knowing where his girlfriend would be.

“…I just feel he doesn’t love you as much as you love him” the twins stopped dead in their tracks recognizing (Y/N)’s friend’s voice from the other side of the bookshelf “I mean, he would be your most valued person in the second task from last year but you weren’t his, and what about the patronus? He said the memory he used was one with Fred, but what was yours…?”.

“When he kissed me back in Hogsmeade…” the youngest twin bit his lip leaning on the bookshelf while Fred observed his brother with his lips pressed into a thin line “but this is not a competition, you know? They are different types of love!”

“But you will never be his first priority. If there was a situation in which he had to decide between Fred and you…”.

“Hey, no” (Y/N) stopped her “there’s not going to be a situation like that, at least not from me. And if it happened, it’s easy, I wouldn’t let him choose, I would sacrifice myself”.

George and Fred looked at each other with widened eyes and hear some movement at the other side.

“Wh-what? How can you see it so calmly? Would he do the same for you?” (Y/BF) asked shocked.

“I’m an only child, he doesn’t have to”.

“Come on, (Y/N). And what about him so into his experiments and products that you feel alone sometimes?” George frowned “you haven’t told him anything about how it makes you feel”.

“He’s working really hard for his shop, I have to support him”.

“Not at the cost of your own feelings”.

George’s breath hitched, feeling a hole in his chest swallowing him and Fred felt helpless seeing his brother like that. He took his shoulder and George looked up at him gulping with sad eyes.

“I thought you had established a relationship with open communication, but you are not being honest right now” (Y/BN) kept talking.

“I don’t want to be clingy…” the girl spoke softly and a bit defeated.

In that moment George just couldn’t stand it anymore and decided to round the bookshelf and make his presence known. (Y/N) stood up from the table in the moment he appeared and they just stared at each other. Fred appeared behind them and looked at (Y/N)’s friend, letting her know just with a look that she should go, which she did with a guilty face.

“George” she started calmly “don’t listen to her, okay? I don’t get why she has such an opinion on us and I don’t care what she thinks because I know what you feel for me, you show me” she tried to smile but seeing the redhead’s face, she couldn’t properly.

“But you’ve gone to her to tell her you feel alone sometimes” he blurted out making her swallow “why haven’t you come to me?”.

“Because it’s perfectly normal George, it’s like when you told me you wish I could spend more time at the Burrow in summer” she went to him but didn’t touch him in case it wasn’t well received “look, if it wasn’t that really bothered me, I would tell you. I promised I would always be honest with you, didn’t I? Besides, it makes me really happy knowing you are doing what you love”.

The redhead shook his head and covered his face with his hands with a big sigh. (Y/N) frowned and looked at Fred who shrugged before speaking out “we’ve decided to leave Hogwarts. Tomorrow. And make a huge exit on Umbridge during the OWLS of the 5th years. You know we don’t care that much about the academic things and we all wanted to make a huge prank on that old toad” he sighed “we thought you would understand”.

The girl took a deep breath and turned to George again who was already looking at her with guilty eyes. She titled her head looking at him and nodded slowly “okay… And what do you have in mind?”.

The boy took her face in his hands “come with us”.

Her eyes widened and looked at Fred sideways, trying to decipher his feelings about George’s declaration. But he didn’t move a bit. (Y/N) looked at her boyfriend again and shook her head, putting her hands over his hands “it’s just for a couple of months, I’ll keep myself busy studying”.

“Love…”.

“Shh” she smiled up at him “it’s okay, just be there when this year ends”.

George nodded and kissed her, making Fred looking away a bit uncomfortable.

The three of them went to the common room of Gryffindor where the twins told her, and Lee, what they wanted to do for the following day. George kept his arm wrapped around (Y/N) all the time, and kissed her head or cheek from time to time, still feeling guilty.

When it was time to go back to her dorm, George stopped her and looked at his brother and friend. They understood and nodded, making her frown. Without a word, the four of them went up to the dormitories and Fred and Lee drew the curtains on their beds, giving them privacy on what would be their last night together at Hogwarts.

The couple laid together, face to face and their legs intertwined. They didn’t say much, some whispers her and there. Gently touches, soft kisses, sad smiles. Both feeling that whatever that happened after George’s departure would be a hard test for their relationship.

*****

(Y/N) ran through the corridor formed by the chairs and jumped into her father’s arms with a laugh. The man laughed too and kissed his daughter’s head while congratulating her on graduating. She didn’t feel like it was a real triumph, despite her hard work in the exams, because of all the Umbridge fiasco. She still smiled at her father and hugged him tightly.

“How is grandma?” she asked looking up at him.

“Waiting for us at home, she has made a huge meal to celebrate with all your favorite things” she laughed nodding “BUT we can’t go home yet”.

(Y/N) frowned and her father step aside to let her look further, where she saw a redhaired that smiled brightly at her. She looked at his father who chuckled and nodded at George. The just graduated laughed and ran to him, to the person she had missed so much in the last two months. She jumped on him, making the both of them to fall on the ground between laughs.

“I thought you couldn’t come with that thing about the shop!” she exclaimed while pulling her head away to look at him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist “I promised I would be here, wouldn’t I? I couldn’t miss your graduation, love. Fred stayed back”.

(Y/N) giggled and peppered his face with kisses before ending with a kiss on his lips and snuggling him with a sigh “I’ve missed you so much… Those daily letters weren’t enough”.

“I know” he sighed and kissed her head “I’m so s…”.

“No, no, no” she pulled away and made the both of us to sit “stop with the apologizing, we’ve been talking about this a lot. Now, it’s our time to move forward”.

George smiled and caressed her face.

(Y/N)’s father approached them and they stood up from the ground “son, why don’t you come with us back home? My mother has prepared a meal for a battalion and I’m sure she would love to see you again”.

The redhead nodded “it will be a pleasure, sir”.

The girl smiled at George and took his hand, intertwining their fingers, he smiled back.

“So you can tell me all about that shop of yours” the man kept talking “I think it’s very brave to start from scratch, but my daughter has already told me about the talent that you and your brother have” George blushed a bit and nodded thankfully “besides, I think we need all the laughs and joy now”.

(Y/N) sighed and squeezed George’s hand. After what had happened in the Ministry with Harry, and the acceptance that Voldemort had returned, everyone was a bit on the edge. (Y/N)’s father was really scared about another war after losing his wife in the first one, which the girl had noticed and tried to calm.

The three of them travelled back to (Y/N)’s house, where her grandma receive the couple between cheers and hugs. Before the meal, the two of them went to her bedroom to leave her trunk and rest for a bit. They laid on the bed cuddling, caressing each other softly.

“And when do you have to sign up for the course?”.

“In a week, and I start in October”.

“I can’t understand how you want to keep studying” he chuckled.

“You know I want to be an interpreter and work on relationship with other magical beings” she looked up at him.

George smiled and caressed between her eyebrows, making the frown disappear “I know, I know. And I can’t be prouder of you” he kissed her forehead “your grades are amazing, I feel a bit damn next to you”.

“Oh, shut up” she slapped his chest playfully “you know really well what a genius you are. Different kind of intelligences, that’s all”.

“True” he rolled her on the bed to stay over her body “we are a powerful couple”.

(Y/N) laughed and George leaned in to kiss her, softly at the beginning, but getting intense in a matter of seconds. Their hands explored each other, recalling those places that caused the most pleasure to the other.

“Wait, wait, wait” she pushed him softly “my dad and grandma are downstairs and, as much as I want this, we can’t do it right now”.

He smiled and nodded kissing her lips once more before hugging her to him “will you come to the shop tomorrow? I really want to show you all the things”.

The girl looked at him, seeing such an excitement and happiness that it made her laugh “of course, I can’t wait to see it”.

George smiled and pecked her lips repeatedly making her laugh between kisses.

After the redhead’s departure from Hogwarts, the two of them had spoken a lot by letter, howlers, he had gone to the school some weekends to see her and they had put all his letters on the table: they both wanted a future together, but they had to work through their boundaries, their wishes, their desires and their communication.

“I’m looking forward to start the shop with Fred” he whispered in awe and looked at her smiling big “and also start our life out of Hogwarts. And I know it’s not going to be easy, especially with all that is going on, but…”.

“As long as we are together, everything will be fine. I’m sure of that”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a young adult in a world threatened by an impending war is definitely terrifying and it must also be added the fact of becoming independent. The Weasley twins are very clear about what they want and work hard for it, (Y/N) must manage to be the owner of her future outside of Hogwarts next to a successful partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of death, a slap and *spoiler* sorry if you like Percy

(Y/N) opened a box and smiling looking inside “I think you didn’t actually want me to open this box” she reached into the box and pulled out a piece of underwear smiling.

The twins looked at her and burst into laughs before approaching her.

“You’ve seen most of mine” George shrugged taking the underwear.

“And I don’t have anything to hide” Fred took the box to move it into the dorms.

She chuckled and sighed leaning on a wall, looking around the small but warm living room. George observed her before going to her and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her temple “what do you think?”.

“It’s amazing that you have become independent and I think this house is great for the two of you”.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit small or old?”.

“No!” she wrapped her arms around his neck “I mean, you might paint it and maybe change the main door, but besides that, I really like it. And the fact that is above the shop is a winning situation” she smiled before kissing his lips softly.

George sighed and pulled away his head slightly “you know what it would be a winning situation? If you were here too” (Y/N) frowned titling her head and he pulled away, taking her hands in his “what I mean is, why don’t you move in with us?”.

Her eyes widened surprised, they hadn’t talked about living together even though that summer they had spent almost all the time together. Fred appeared in the living room and crossed his arms with a small cough. George turned around and smiled at his twin knowing he had his full support.

“I…” she started, looking at the brothers and moving away from the wall “but, this is your house. I know you were looking forward to living alone, I would be a bother and break your dynamic” said the last thing looking at Fred who shrugged.

“I’m up for it as long as you keep your love activities at night as quiet as possible” (Y/N)’s cheeks turned bright red, making the oldest twin to burst into laughs “come on, I don’t mind at all having you here. Although you might regret having me as a roommate”.

“Fred…” George groaned before looking at his girlfriend “love, listen, we really want you to move in, we’ve been talking about it. But just if you want it. If you don’t, that’s perfectly fine too”.

“It’s not that” she smiled at him and put her hands on his chest “I would love to, but I think it’s not fair, I can’t pay rent. And don’t tell me I wouldn’t need to, you know I wouldn’t live here for free”.

The twins looked at each other before Fred spoke up “well, you could put that dream of yours on work” George titled his head looking at his brother “you could negotiate for us with suppliers, some are from other races and it’s a bit complicated for us to communicate, and it wouldn’t be a job like being in the shop, you can combine it with that course of yours”.

“Have you been thinking about it?” George asked surprised at which Fred shrugged with a smirk.

The youngest twin looked at his girlfriend that was looking at Fred with squinted eyes, thinking about the proposition “I think it’s a fair deal until you find a job”.

(Y/N) sighed and nodded mumbling “it could work”.

“So…?” George started to ask with a huge smile.

The girl looked at Fred with a raised eyebrow “are you sure you don’t mind me around here being lovely-dovely with your brother?”.

Fred laughed and shook his head “it would be just like in school so…”.

She laughed and looked at George who was staring at her, waiting for her response. (Y/N) sighed and nodded “okay, yes. I would love to live and work partially with you”.

The redhead cheered happily and took her face between his hands to kiss her, making her laugh against his lips.

“Okey, okey, okey, too much love and it’s not for me” Fred said jokingly and went to them, wrapping his arms around the couple.

The both of them laughed and (Y/N) looked up at the oldest twin with a bright smile. Fred smiled back and kissed her forehead “I must warn you that I’m not friend of picking up after my things”.

“I don’t care much and, besides, I’m not going to put a foot in your room so…”.

George chuckled and Fred smirked hugging them again while yelling “roomies!”.

*****

“… and they go to sleep quite late but I assure you that they are eating well and resting”.

Arthur Weasley nodded with a small smile “it reassures me to know that you are around them to check they take care of themselves and not just work. I am really proud of them, really, really proud, but I worry too”.

“It’s perfectly understandable Mr. Weasley” she looked ahead, seeing the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes that made her smile “although I wouldn’t worry to much, your sons know what they are doing. They are amazing. All your children are”.

The man smiled brightly “thank you for your kind words, dear”.

She shook her head and the both of them walked to the shop, having a bit of trouble to step into it because of the people there. It was usual since the inauguration.

George saw her in the moment she appeared through the door and he approached with a frowned, followed by Fred.

“Weren’t you going to use the Floo network?” he asked when he reached (Y/N).

“Hello to you too” she smiled and kissed his cheek “don’t fear, I’ve come with someone really special”.

George looked over her shoulder to see his smiling father.

“Hello dad” the twins said in unison making (Y/N) chuckle.

The four of them went to the counter where the brothers talked with his father while the young woman attended a couple of wizards.

“…and what is it about the Floo network?” Arthur asked frowning a bit.

The three of them sighed and George wrapped his arm around (Y/N) who was the one to reply “since things are getting a bit… unsafe, we decided I would come from the course in the Ministry directly home by the Floo network”.

“I see, that’s a very reasonable plan. I’ve seen most of the shops has already closed… What a pity…”.

George went to attend the clients while Fred turned to his father “do you want to stay for dinner, dad?”.

“Oh no, no. I wanted to see you both AND give you something” he took a package from his bag “food from mom”.

“Yay!” Fred cheered taking the package “I’ll send her an owl when we close the shop”.

“And meanwhile I will take this upstairs” (Y/N) took the package “I have to do some translations so I must start now before dinner time. See you and my father for tea tomorrow?”.

“Of course, darling. See you tomorrow”.

The girl kissed Mr. Weasley’s cheek and squeezed George’s arm with a smile while passing by him and going to their house.

Two hours later the twins appeared in the house, Fred going to the shower after ruffling (Y/N)’s hair in his way. George laughed seeing her trying to tame her hair and kissed her lips “are you going to stay up all night again? I should worry this is going to be like OWLS’ time” he took a sit next to her on the sofa.

“No, don’t worry. I’m not going to skip meals, I promise” she sighed, putting away her homework and let herself fall, putting her head on his lap. George caressed her hair with a smile and she snuggled against his stomach with a sigh.

“I… I have a proposition” she looked up at him curiously “we’ve been working nonstop, barely having time for ourselves and… I think we should truly spend time as a couple. Now that we are out of Hogwarts and we can truly spend time together, I don’t want to stuck in a routine. And, with everything that is going on, I just… want to enjoy with you”.

(Y/N) took his hand from her hair and brought it to her lips, kissing the back of his hand and fingers while looking up at him “I completely and totally agree”.

George smiled and leaned in to kiss her “I’ll pick you up tomorrow” kiss “and I’ll take you somewhere I truly like” kiss.

“Where? With how things are going…”.

“It’s near my parents, it’s a place I used to go with Fred but I haven’t taken you there yet. If we see something strange, we can run there, it’s pretty close”.

“But, haven’t your parents put a protective charm around so just your family can go through it?”.

“Yeah but you are in that list too, I told my mom to give you permission”.

(Y/N) pouted playfully and wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer and kissing his neck mumbling ‘I love you’. He laughed and sought her lips, kissing her softly while talking about the date of the following day.

*****

“I don’t think is safe anymore, I know they’ve been tracking my trips”.

(Y/N) and the rest of the students were shocked and angry about the decision of their professor to end the course abruptly. But she had her reasons, fear the main one. They all left the room, barely with a goodbye when the professor disappeared. The girl walked towards the fire places to take the Floo back home when she heard a conversation that called her attention because of a familiar voice.

“… if she has ended that poor of excuse of course, it’ll be something” followed by obnoxious laughs “and their students should be watched too, who know what they had been learning”.

She clenched her teeth and turned to the group and marched towards them “don’t you dare talk about her like that” the men turned to her and, the one who has talked, stared at her condescendingly “you know nothing, you are just a group of arrogant, conceited, ass-licking of a worthless minister”.

“How you dare…?” one of them say, but the redhead stopped his co-worker, taking a step towards the girl.

“And do you think you are in position to teach us anything? Someone who needs to keep ‘studying’ after school, that says a lot about you, or that you get the crumbs of a jokester who doesn’t know anything but be a clown”.

(Y/N) didn’t think. She just acted. And her hand slapped Percy Weasley’s cheek with force, making his glasses to fall. Three wands, from the other men present, raised to her but she kept staring at Percy that looked at her outraged. She took a step closer, almost being chest to chest although she had to look up.

“You don’t deserve to have the Weasley surname, you do not deserve the family you have. When you find yourself alone because of something as absurd as ambition that it will take you nowhere, remember my words, you are a disgrace”.

Then she turned around and left quickly even though the men yelled after her. She took the Floo network and landed at her empty house breathing hastily. She threw her bag on the floor and let herself fall on the sofa, trying to calm herself. She hadn’t spoken that much at Percy, ever, but she couldn’t stand how he treated his family in favour of the Ministry.

Suddenly the main door opened abruptly with his hand in his hand and walked to her agitated “are you okay?” she frowned “we’ve heard a thump from the shop”.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just thrown my bag on the floor” explained with a sigh.

George frowned seeing her with a defeat face so he crouched in front of her and caressed her cheek “I’m going down to tell Fred, but I’m going to go back and you are going to tell me what has happened” she was going to protest but he took her face and caressed her cheeks, wiping away a tear she hasn’t realized that had fallen “give me five minutes”.

She nodded with a sigh and he kissed her forehead before leaving. It was more than 5 minutes, but because George wasn’t alone. Fred sat on the floor in front of her while George sat next to her on the sofa.

“Have you closed the shop?” she asked frowning.

“Don’t worry about it and spill it” Fred said staring at her.

“I… I might have slapped Percy across the face”.

The twins looked at each other with widened eyes before looking at her. Looking down, she explained them everything, from the abruptly cut in her course from the argument with their brother.

“… and if your mom ever knows, she’s going to hate me”.

“Don’t worry about mom and I don’t think he would humiliate himself telling how you’ve put him in his place” George said with a smirk.

“I would have paid to se his face” Fred laughed “thank you sister, really”.

She shook her head with a small smile.

“And now what is going to happen with your studies?” George asked caressing her arm.

(Y/N) shrugged and pressed her lips into a thin line before speaking again “right now, I don’t really care. She has a point, you know? I’ve seen people coming and going in the Ministry and they didn’t seem that friendly… It’s actually getting a bit scary” she looked at George “my dad wants to go away with my grandma”.

“And are you going with them?” Fred asked looking at her.

She looked at the oldest twin and shook her head “no, I want to fight when the time comes”.

Fred smiled at her while George seemed worried but didn’t say anything and just hugged her to him, which she responded snuggling to him with a small smile.

*****

George approached (Y/N) that was sitting with Bill and Fleur, the three of them with sad smiles while they talked between them. In the moment they knew about the attack on Hogwarts, and the death of Dumbledore, (Y/N) hadn’t left the engaged couple’s side for too long, worried about Bill but also Fleur, wanting to help her and Mrs. Weasley to take care of the oldest of the siblings.

“I’m sure you two will look amazing” (Y/N) said softly to the couple.

“You too” Fleur smiled at her “you are really pretty”.

The girl blushed and thanked her shyly. George sat next to her and kissed her head before greeting his brother and future sister-in-law “what were you talking about?”

“The wedding” Fleur answered smiling brightly, she was looking forward to spend the rest of her life with Bill “after all of this, I want to hold to the happy things”.

“Couldn’t agree more” (Y/N) nodded and leaned on George “have your parents already gone back to the Burrow?”.

“Not yet, they are waiting for you two” said the redhead to the couple “but don’t worry, they are talking with McGonagall”.

“But we should already go” Bill spoke up and they all stood up “will you come for dinner?”.

“Sure” George accepted for both.

They said their goodbye, Bill kissing (Y/N) forehead, before reuniting with Molly and Arthur. George and (Y/N) just started to walked down the aisle, greeting some people, stopping to talk to some of them. They reached Ron and Hermione who was crying on the boy’s shoulder while he caressed her arm. Ron looked up at them and (Y/N) waved with a small smile without wanting to interrupted.

They met Ginny halfway the aisle, seeing Harry walking away by himself. (Y/N) hugged the girl with a sigh and kissed her cheek “how is he?”.

“He doesn’t want to talk about it, it’s understandable” Ginny swallowed “guys, this is the start. This is the start of the war and I’m afraid for him, for all of us”.

“If we stay together, we’ll end him. And Harry won’t be alone in this” (Y/N) tried to encourage her, squeezing her hand while talking.

Ginny nodded unconvinced and the three of them walked to Fred that was talking with a some of Gryffindors and stayed there with Lee and Angelina for a while. (Y/N) and George were hand in hand and she hugged his arm, leaning her head on it without truly listening to the conversation.

A bit later, an owl appeared and offered (Y/N) a letter so they all kept silence while she read it. She sighed deeply and smiled “my dad and grandma are safe in Italy now”.

George smiled and kissed her head. She smiled up at him and saw by the corner of her eye Professor Lupin and the Auror Nyphadora Tonks, which was a talented and funny witch. A surprising but fitting couple. She bit her lip and made a decision, going to them quickly and leaving a frowning George behind.

“Professor, may I have a word with you?”.

“I’m not your professor anymore, (Y/N). You may call me just Lupin” he said with soft voice.

She smiled and nodded “Lupin and Tonks, I want to join the Order”.

George stood by her side and stared at her surprised but she kept looking at the adults that looked between them.

“I know the danger but you’ll need all the help you can now, right? Please, I want to help”.

Lupin looked at George who smiled softly at his girlfriend. It was Tonks who spoke up “we will talk with the rest, but consider yourself inside fellow Hufflepuff” she winked at her “talk soon, then”.

The Auror took Lupin’s arm softly and the both of them said their goodbyes.

(Y/N) turned to George and looked up at him a bit nervous about his reaction to her suddenly decision. But he just smiled at her and put her hair behind her ear “so… The Order”.

“I feel I’m doing nothing and I really want to fight”.

He sighed and hugged her to him “my brave Hufflepuff”.

She chuckled and hugged him back tightly “but I’m really scared”.

“I would be worried if you weren’t… But as you’ve said Ginny, as long as we are together, we will win”.

The girl nodded and pressed her cheek to his chest, looking up at the castle that had been their home, the place that had seen the birth their relationship, filled with memories and laughs. The place where it would all end even though they didn’t know yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizard community are going to face the horrors of a war against Lord Voldemort again, although for many of them the kind of fear, pain and loss that war carries, will be first experiences that will leave incurable scars on them. (Y/N) promises to be next to George no matter what, although she wouldn't imagine what he would have to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT. And we all know the one’s death we are going to find in this chapter ☹ I’ve thought about doing an au where the oldest twin live, if anyone is interested, let me know.

(Y/N) paced the Burrow mumbling to herself while Molly looked at her with tenderness, as much as she was nervous about the mission, the girl hadn’t ever face something as tense. Ginny also looked at her minding her lower lip, Molly and her had so much to lose in that mission.

They ran outside when they heard someone arriving, finding it was Harry and Hagrid. They told the mission had been ambushed by death eaters. Molly and Hagrid stepped into the Burrow while Ginny and (Y/N) stayed with Harry outside. The heads of the three of them snaped up when they heard Lupin yelling for them to help. (Y/N) felt her shoulders dropped when she saw her George being carried by their former professor. Harry and her ran to them and she took the redhead’s face carefully before they all went into the house.

In the moment Lupin and Harry left the injured boy on the sofa, Molly and (Y/N) kneeled next to him. (Y/N) could hear Lupin talking behind her, but all her focus was on George. His ear was bleeding a lot and his eyes were shut, but when she put her hand over his chest, his hand found hers with a small squeezed. She gave a watery chuckle and kissed his forehead before whispering a spell to clean away the blood while Molly tried to heal the ear.

“Who it was?” she whispered caressing his hair.

“I don’t know…” he mumbled after swallowing.

“I’ll fucking kill that death eater” Molly looked at the girl but didn’t say anything.

George chuckled and she leaned in to peck his lips softly.

The girl looked behind her when she heard someone stepping into the house, to see Arthur and Fred. When the oldest twin looked at her, she smiled reassuringly and stepped away to let the twins meet after kissing Fred’s temple.

After the shock of Mad Eye Moody’s death, everyone started to go to their rooms in the Burrow since the next day would be Bill and Fleur’s wedding. But (Y/N) and Fred stayed with George in the living room after Molly did all she could for her son’s ear.

“I’ll still look so handsome” George joked with a smirk.

“If you feel better saying that, I will let it pass just this time because you’ve lost an ear” Fred replied making the both of them to laugh softly.

(Y/N) sighed and snuggled to George’s chest, hugging him tightly. The twins looked at her and then between them. Fred smiled softly and patted the girl’s knee, saying goodnight and leaving them to be by themselves.

The redhead moved to lay on the sofa, taking the girl with him, standing face to face in the small furniture.

“Are you okay?” he asked touching her nose with his.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask that?” he smiled and she sighed leaning her forehead on his “I just… When Lupin appeared with you all bloodied… I guess I hadn’t truly thought about the gravity of this until now”.

George nodded and caressed her cheek “I know… When I was hit I thought about my family and you. I’m sorry I wasn’t more careful”.

“It wasn’t your fault, you silly” she took his hand and pressed it against her cheek “but from now on, I’ll be by your side, okay?”.

The boy smiled and leaned to kiss her lips sweetly. She replied in kind and touched so delicately under the bandage that covered the place were his ear was once they pulled away.

“You are still the best-looking twin”.

It made her George laughed, a laugh that she enjoyed as it was the first time she had heard it.

*****

“Do you want me to stay with you?”.

Ginny shook her head and caressed (Y/N)’s arm with a soft smile “don’t worry, I’m fine. You should check those cuts”.

“And I am here for it” said George with his wand raised, his jacket, vest and tie had disappeared and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up at the elbow. Ginny nodded and hugged briefly his brother before going with the rest of the family that were healing each other after the chaos in Bill’s and Fleur’s wedding.

“How are your parents?” she asked softly while he sat next to her.

“Fine, which is more than I could ask for after the ambushed…” he sighed “Bill and Fleur had already left, reunited with the rest of the Order while we decided what to do”.

He mumbled a spell to heal (Y/N)’s cut on the forehead and upper arm. She sighed and took his hand, kissing it while staring up at him “your family is going to be watched, maybe we have to leave the Burrow”.

George nodded taking her hands and squeezing them a bit “yeah I know, that’s why…” he looked down for a moment, took a deep breath and looked up again with glassy eyes “that’s why you have to go with your father and grandma to Italy”.

She pulled away her hands and sat straight “what…?”.

“Listen…”.

“No!” she stood up and he gulped looking up at her “YOU listen to me George Weasley, do you remember what I told you the night you lost that ear that I will be by your side? Do you remember what I told you when you gave me this necklace” she pulled out a beautiful pendant with a form of a firework that shone in different colors depending on her mood “for our second anniversary? I told you I was here for the long shot. You can’t ask me to go and leave you here”.

George stood up and took her face “I don’t want anything to happen to you”.

“Same here” she took his wrists, caressing the back of his hands with her thumbs “and I will make sure of that as long as we are together”.

The boy closed his eyes with a sigh and she swallowed before wrapping her arms around his neck. He took a deep breath and hugged her back, flexing her fingers against her back and hiding his face in the crook of her neck where he left a soft kiss. She put her hand on the back of his neck, burying her fingers in his hair.

“Together” he mumbled against her skin.

“Together” she repeated nudging his cheek with her nose.

They pulled away their head to look at each other, seeing the braveness and the fear, but also the love, which made them leaned in and kiss.

A kiss that started softly and tenderly, but their lips grew frenetic against each other. Teeth clashing and moans silenced. Their hands gripped at each other, almost forcefully, pulling away the layers of clothes to find the warm skin of each other. George took his wand and pointed to the door, mumbling two spells against (Y/N)’s lips. The door closed and a silencing spell surrounded the room.

They fell on a carpet, didn’t mind it though, and their clothes flew across the room in a matter of minutes. They looked at each other, knowing that time it was really different from all the times they had meet in the most intimate way. It wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t playful, it wasn’t filled with love… They were scared, they needed to let out their terrifying feelings, they needed to feel each other to reassure that although their future was uncertain, in their present they were still together.

It was animalistic, it was fast and sweaty, forgetting for a moment they were in the prelude of a really hard and dangerous time. But when they rode their highs, (Y/N) sitting on George’s lap with him still buried deep inside her and their hard breathings hitting each other’s lips, the reality came crashing down. She pressed her lips into a thin line and leaned her forehead on his while closing her eyes before letting a sob come out, George hugged her to him and let a few tears to roll down his own cheeks.

*****

“George! Fred!”.

The twins turned to see (Y/N) running to them. She flung herself to their arms, wrapping her trembling arms around both of them, trying to embrace as much of the redheads as she could.

“Love…” George sighed hugging her tightly “weren’t you with Tonks back at Andromeda’s?”.

“And do you really think we would be just waiting?” she pulled away to look at him “we both knew we had to come”.

“What a pair of Hufflepuffs you are” Fred said smirking.

The girl smiled softly back and looked at the twins for a few seconds in silence until she saw by the corner of her eye the shield that wizards and witches were raising around Hogwarts, making her to turn and look ahead, at all the death eaters waiting at the other side. She took a deep breath “this is it… This will be the end of this fucking war”.

“And we will win” said Fred next to her with a smile.

“I… I’m going with your sister to the bridge, I just needed to see you two before… In case…”.

The brothers looked at each other, George wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple and Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They had spent all the time hiding together, fearing for their lives every single day but that night, they knew it could very much be true that it could be their last one. She shook her head and pulled away from them.

(Y/N) looked at Fred and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her head with a sigh on his chest. The oldest twin smiled hugging him back and George smiled softly seeing them.

“Be careful, please” she whispered pulling her head away to look up at him. He smiled “don’t worry” before kissing her forehead that made her chuckle.

“Love you, Freddie” said pulling away with a smile. They used to express their affection for each other through small gestures, but hardly ever say it out loud. But in that moment, it was necessary to say. And he understood “Love you, little one”.

When she turned to George, Fred turned to look outside and give them a bit of privacy. The couple melted into a tight embrace, breathing deeply in each other skin, basking in each other’s familiar scent, and squeezing here and there while their hands caressed each other lovingly. George kissed her neck and cheek softly while she buried her fingers in his hair, caressing it how she knew he liked it. How she had done a lot of times before.

“Everything will be alright” he whispered trying to encourage her before kissing her temple

She nodded and took his face between her hands and caressed his cheeks, smiling softly “I love you” said with the utmost sincerity, her eyes and touch expressing it too.

“I love you” he said back with adoration in his voice and turning his head to kiss her fingers.

They kissed with desperation, wanting to pour everything the other already knew in case the worst happened. They pulled away their lips slowly, trying to make the moment last, and opened their eyes a second later. She felt her tears coming up and he kissed her nose “live. Tonight and whatever happens, live”.

(Y/N) understood what he wanted to say so she sighed deeply and swallowed “you saving me from that bludger is the best that has ever happened to me but if you don’t come back to me, I will bring you back and hit you with one”.

George laughed and she let out a watery chuckle. They smiled warmly at each other and kissed again but without moving their lips, a long soft peck before she pulled away completely.

“See you both later, promise”.

“Promise” they said at unison, which made her smile. It always made her smile.

With a last smile between the three of them, and a mouthed ‘I love you’ to the youngest twin, she ran back to the grounds of the castle that was going to turn into a battlefield.

A battlefield more cruel, bloody and dangerous that any one that face a war for the first time could ever imagine.

(Y/N) swallowed hard and, with a little scream, got up from the rock she had been leaning on, her leg still bleeding a lot. With a mumbled spell through clenched teeth, she made the blood stop, but the pain was still very piercing.

The girl tried not to look around, to all the bodies scattered on the ground, lifeless… But the scolding tears burnt her cheeks with every person she found in her way to the Grand Hall where all people were reuniting after Voldemort stopped the attack.

Dragging her injured leg, she stepped into the room that usually was full of laughs and joy and in that moment was filled with tears and death. She looked around finding familiar faces, which relieved her a bit, but she looked for the family of redheads.

And when she did find them, she wished the picture was a really different one.

Most of them were with their backs to her, their shoulders shaking and two of them kneeled on the floor although she couldn’t see to which for. She stopped and felt her breath hitch when she couldn’t see George or Fred between them.

“George?” she croaked, didn’t think the family could have heard her, but they did.

Many pairs of eyes turn to her and a certain redhead emerged from Arthur’s arms, turning to her with wild eyes. She took a deep breath and let a sob come out, the tension and fear expressed in relieved tears. George ran to her and took her face between his hands and she smiled up at him, taking his wrists. But when she saw his eyes, she knew something was wrong. The girl frowned titling her head and looked again at the family that had turned to them, leaving space to see who was lying on the floor.

“No…”.

Fred. Freddie. The boy she felt as his older brother. The boy who was always smiling. The boy who always called her ‘little one’ and she didn’t get mad at but love it from him. He still had a small smile, forever frozen in his peaceful face. If it wasn’t by his pale skin and unmoving body, she would have thought he was sleeping. But she knew better the horrible and cruel truth.

(Y/N) felt the tears filled her eyes, eyes that went to George again begging with them it wasn’t real. The redhead broke down into heart-breaking sobs that confirmed the loss of Fred Weasley. She shook her head letting the tears fall down and mumbling ‘no’ over and over again. George collapsed in her arms, embracing her while his body shuddered with deep cries. They both fell on the ground. (Y/N) still hugging the broken boy as tightly as she could, as if she could put him back together even though she knew that from that moment on, he wouldn’t be the same. He had lost his other half.

The girl couldn’t say anything, her own chest feeling constricted and making it hard to breathe, her chocking sobs dying in her throat while her hands gripped his back with desperation as he muffled his pained screams against her shoulder. She looked at the Weasley family who were in different stages of crying and mouthed ‘I’m so sorry’ before closing her eyes and pressing her lips to George’s head.

Still between sobs, (Y/N) felt a soft squeeze on her shoulders and she looked up to see the tear-stained face of Percy Weasley that swallowed before talking “may I heal your leg?”.

She looked at her injured outstretched leg and then looked at him before nodded once. In that moment they reached an understanding of reconciliating and they smiled a bit at each other. While Percy took care of her leg, she took George’s face in her hands and kissed his eyes softly, leaned her forehead on his and pressed her lips into a thin line before kissing his forehead, leaving her lips there for a moment while swallowing a sob. The boy looked up at her when she pulled away and with a look that was filled with sorrow, she could read how thankful he was that she was still there, with him.

Percy helped them both to stand up and they went with the rest of the family. Charlie wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders while (Y/N) kneeled down, trying unsuccessfully to keep her tears at bay, she leaned in and kissed Fred’s forehead and, caressing his hair, whispered in his ear “till next time, Freddie”.

*****

(Y/N) left the plates on the sink and looked through the window with a sigh, the sunset in the Burrow was always pretty, even though their days were filled with sadness.

Almost four weeks had passed since the end of the war and the win of the wizard community, but the wounds were wide opened. The girl had reunited with her family but she stayed at the Burrow, helping not only George but the whole family as much as she could. And her family supported her decision.

George hadn’t left his childhood room except to go to the bathroom. He hadn’t eaten that much either. (Y/N) understood perfectly and gave him his space although she always took a tray filled with food to him. And slept beside him through the nightmares and cries. She didn’t make him talk, he wasn’t ready, but she made sure to let him know she was there.

“I can take care of that”.

The girl turned to see Molly smiling softly at her with a really tired face. She sighed and smiled back “don’t worry, it’s not problem at all. It’s the least I can do”.

“But my darling girl, you’ve been doing much more” the kind and sad woman took the girl’s hands “and I can’t thank you enough”.

“No, no, no” she took the woman in her arms and kissed her head.

The two stayed in that warm embrace for a while, Molly ended up going upstairs to rest while the girl took care of the dishes. She was ending with the cleaning when the main door opened and Ron and Ginny appeared. (Y/N) smiled softly at them and served a couple of dishes for them.

“Where is Harry and Hermione?”.

“They are coming later” Ron said “Kingsley wanted to talk to them individually”.

“I see… I’ll keep the dinner warm for them” she said making a spell on the food.

The girl put food on a try, ready to take it to George back upstairs and Ginny sighed with a small smile “I’m so glad George has you” (Y/N) turned to her and the youngest Weasley smiled up at her with almost teary eyes “because I don’t know what to do to help him”.

Ron sighed and wrapped his arm around her sister and (Y/N) sat in front of them, taking their hands above the table.

“Hey, you… You are having a hard time too. And to be honest, I don’t really know what to do either. As I’m sure Harry and Hermione are in the same situation. I don’t think anyone knows. There are not words, nor actions that can help because, sadly, what you are going through is such a cruel and sad experience” she squeezed their hands “what we can do is be there. Show that we’ll be there for better or for worse, through every stage of the grieving. And it will not be easy, for anyone of you” a rebel tear rolled down her cheek “but I can assure you that Harry, Hermione and myself, like many other friends, will be there to raise you up or wipe away your tears when you needed, as I know that George feels you all are there for him as well”.

Ginny swallowed and stood up from the table, going around it and taking (Y/N) in a hug while crying softly. The oldest girl sighed and caressed Ginny’s back, kissing her temple until she calmed down. (Y/N) cleaned her cheeks with a small smile and Ron appeared to wrap his arms around them both. He looked at the girlfriend of his brother and tilted his head whispering “thank you so much”, she just smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

The siblings sat down again to have dinner and (Y/N) sighed a bit content, turning to the stairs with the tray of food in her hands. In the middle of the stairs, she ran into George, who was leaning on the railing and smiled at her a bit.

“Hey” she spoke softly “I was going already to the room with the dinner”.

“Yeah, I know” he took the tray and put it on one of the steps before turning and wrapping his arms around her with a sigh against her head “I’ve heard what you’ve said to Ron and Ginny”.

She pulled away her head to look at him and read his reaction to her words. George caressed her cheek, the dark circles under his sad eye were deep, but a small sparkle in those tired and red eyes appeared “thank you” he whispered leaving his hand at the side of her neck.

(Y/N) smiled softly and shook her head. George leaned in slowly, surprising her but didn’t move, letting him press his lips against hers. The girl sighed, relishing in the warmth of his lips on hers for the first time since before the battle and she had to stop herself to deepen the kiss, letting him to set the pace. A few seconds later he pulled away and when she opened her eyes, she saw the tears in his again.

“George…”.

“One day, I will marry you, that I can promise you” (Y/N)’s breath hitched “although I don’t know when I… I mean… I-I…”.

“Shh” she leaned his head on the crook of her neck and kissed head repeatedly “I know, I know… And it’s okay. I love you”.

He sniffed against her skin and nodded, mumbling an almost imperceptibly “I love you too”.

But she heard it and it made her hugged him tighter, knowing that, no matter how long it was, it would come true and she would be married to that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is at least, I’m so sorry for the delay but it has been a difficult one to write. I’ve done it with all the respect and love. Just one chapter left! Thank you to all who reads this story.


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATE:

I'm terribly sorry about the delay in the last chapter of Weasley Love, work has been crazy and I'm just home to sleep. I hope to get a chance to write this weekend. Thanks for the patience.


	9. And in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a war is always hard. For all the Weasleys, the loss of Fred was too painful, but for George was much worse. But he wasn’t alone and, even though he would never be the same, the wound scars bit by bit thanks to his family and (Y / N), the woman who he once protected from a bludger and she protected his heart from then, helping to build a path for them both filled with love.

(Y/N) took out the bottles from the box with care and put them on the shelf with the rest of them with a small smile. With a sigh, she looked around to the just cleaned shop that George and her were filling up again with the products. George hadn’t decided when to open the shop again, but in the last week, he wanted to make a start.

The last year hadn’t been easy on any of the family, but they all knew they had to keep going on, honoring Fred’s memory by keep living. George also knew that, but his process of mourning and accepting the sad reality, took a lot of time, tears and nightmares that the redhead suffered in the arms of the young woman who let him have his space and have his grieving without pressing him to move on. She knew he had to go through that process, as long as it would take.

George appeared from the back room of the shop carrying a box with him that he left on the counter. He wanted to do it all without magic, letting him enjoyed as he could that moment. (Y/N) observed him and approached slowly.

“What do you have there?” she asked softly sitting on the counter next to the box and peering inside.

The young man sighed and took one of the products with a sad smile “I think it was one of the last inventions of Fred…” she looked up at him surprised he hadn’t stuttered saying his name “I read the other night about it in his notebook. Although I don’t know if he ended it…”.

(Y/N) bit her lip and looked away trying to contain her emotions, as she had done a lot of times in front of George. He realized and took a step to the side, standing between her knees “hey…” he took her face and kissed her forehead “you don’t have to hide your tears for me, you also have to…” he cleared his throat “mourn him. I think you haven’t done it properly”.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him to her so their torsos were touching and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Thanks to his height, she leaned her forehead on his with closed eyes “don’t worry”.

“But I do because you’ve been so attentive and caring of me, this broken man…”.

“Don’t you dare say you are broken” she interrupted him abruptly, pulling away her forehead with a frown “I’m not going to let you say and believe that. What you’ve lost, I can’t even begin to imagine what it is like, but you are not broken, George”.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and (Y/N) caressed his cheeks, kissing his forehead and nose. George sighed and squeezed her waist “but I’m afraid you’ve lost yourself a bit, so focused on me and my wellbeing. You’ve put your life on stop for me”.

“George, darling….”

“I love you” he interrupted her with a small smile “and I don’t think this emptiness will never completely go away” she smiled softly “but we both need to keep going on. I… I need to learn to get up and breath without hurting, smile and laugh without feeling bad about it or make love to you and truly enjoy it…”.

She sighed remembering the deep talk they had a few months back about their intimacy and how he confessed that he used it as a way to cope with the reality, a conversation that hurt but that it was necessary for them to keep their relationship healthy. The young woman nodded and leaned in to kiss him softly. He sighed against her lips and put one of his hands on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. (Y/N) kissed back in kind, smiling slightly against his lips before pulling away.

“I’ve been looking for a job in the ministry, the teacher of the course before the war has helped me” he looked up at her “I have an interview in three days. I haven’t told you anything in case it didn’t work. So don’t keep worrying, okay?”.

“That’s great!” he smiled, truly, happy for her “I’m sure you will get the job”.

“Don’t get your hopes up and let’s see how it goes” she said caressing his cheek.

“We should celebrate it, maybe you could send an owl to your grandma and ask her if her invitation for dinner is still up? I know she’s been asking for two weeks”.

“Are you sure?”.

He nodded with a smile “I want to have dinner with your dad and grandma, it’s been a while since we have last seen them. And your family needs you too, you know?”.

The young woman looked at him with sweetness, caressing his cheek softly while whispering “I love you so much”.

He chuckled softly and took her hand, kissing the palm of her hand with tender.

*****

“Hey, Ron”.

The named redhead turned to see (Y/N) stepping into the already closed shop “hi, (Y/N)!”.

The young woman smiled at him and approached to kiss his cheek briefly “is everything okay? It’s early to have the shop closed, isn’t it?”.

“Well…” he laughed nervously and looking away “the reason is not bad, you should go up home. George is waiting for you there”.

She frowned looking suspicious at him, making him laugh. Ron and (Y/N) had gotten close since the youngest brother had started working in the shop with George a few months later after the reopening. He was enthusiastic and had good ideas for new products, but which she appreciates the most was his caring nature. His dynamic with Ron helped George to start his teasing and even pranks, although much softer on Ron than the ones he used to do.

“Come on, go up. I’m almost finish here and I’m going to pick up Hermione from work, she will be surprised”.

“And delighted” the young woman added with a small smile “thank you Ron, really” he shrugged and she chuckled giving him a small hug “see you tomorrow then”.

(Y/N) smiled once more and went to the stairs that directed to her home with George, missing the small whisper of Ron “see you in a week”.

When she stepped into the house, she found George smiling at her with two big trunks next to him. She smiled confused but approached him, receiving a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“And… I guess this is the reason why the shop has closed earlier than it usually does…”.

“Exactly. You and I are going to that little village in Italy your father and grandma have told us about so much”.

“Really?” she asked while her eyes widened with joy.

George nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist “Ron has accepted to take over the shop these days for us. I might give him holidays after it though” the young woman laughed and he smiled “so, I’ve prepared the luggage for the both of us and we have to take a portkey in an hour and a half”.

“I’m sure this have required a lot of planning, how you’ve done it? You’ve been really busy with the expansion of the shop…”.

The redhead shrugged “these last months have been… Good to be honest” he smiled “our jobs are doing amazing, we are doing really great and I’m feeling quite alright. It was just a matter of organization. I’ve already talked to your boss, by the way, so don’t worry”.

(Y/N) nodded appreciatively and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips softly “so… An hour and a half, I have time to take a shower and make sure you’ve taken all we need”.

He laughed and let her go to the bathroom with the brightest smile, excitedly for their trip.

Almost three hours later, the both of them were leaving their things in the wardrobe of the cosy and wonderful room they were going to stay in.

“This is so beautiful” she said sitting on the bed and looking around “and the owner was so nice! Can’t wait to explore tomorrow”.

George smiled at her and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands and kissing her fingers “are you happy?”.

She shook her head and pulled away her hands to take his face “I’m always happy when I’m with you. It doesn’t matter where. Or how. I just need you, as cheesy as it sounds”.

He licked his lips and leaned up to kiss her, pushing her softly until she was laying on the mattress with him above her body. When he pulled away, he cupped her jaw looking at her ardently “same here, love” (Y/N) took him back to kiss him again.

That night they made love slowly, softly, intimately, passionately. Their touches, their kisses, their whispers, their moans… They felt every little thing with intensity.

They stayed awake looking through the window to the beautiful town under them illuminated by the stars above. George hugged her from behind, their naked bodies covered by the sheet from the unmade bed. He sighed breathing deeply into her hair “love…” she made a sound of recognition before he turned her around to be face to face and kissed her nose softly “marry me”.

“I will” she answered in a blink of an eye. George smiled brightly and she chuckled kissing his cheek before looking right at his eyes “yes, I will marry you, George Weasley”.

The young man laughed and let the sheet to fall around them, taking her into his arms and kissing her, pushing her against the cold window that made her gasp into his lips. They both laughed softly and kissed slowly, looking at each other with goofy smiles, feeling their lives were taking a turn they were eager to explore together.

*****

“I’m home!” George yelled once he went through the main door.

But when he didn’t receive a response and, in its place, he heard sniffing, he ran towards the living toom where there was light. There he found his wife crying softly while going through an album of pictures.

The redhead sighed softly and leaned on the doorframe of the door, looking at the woman sobbing to herself. It wasn’t a strange situation for them lately, the pregnancy was doing weird things to her mood and the mood swings could go from crying to laugh to fell asleep in matter of minutes.

He analysed her with a smirk, her hair was into a dishevelled pony tail, one of his biggest t-shirts as a dress and her naked legs revealed her swollen ankles. And he couldn’t find her more beautiful. George left his suitcase on the coffee table and took her legs softly to sit on the sofa, putting them on her lap and massaging softly his aching feet.

“What are you looking at?” he asked softly.

(Y/N) looked above the album at him with red eyes “our wedding pictures”.

George chuckled “love, you get emotional even without being pregnant going through that album, why are you doing that to yourself?”.

“Because I found the bracelet your mom gave me for the day and I wanted to remember how happy and beautiful I was that day”.

“You are beautiful all days, darling”.

She rolled her eyes and covered her face with the album again “you say that because you have to, I’m your wife, but I’m a whale right now and I’m so bloated…”.

“Hey…” George left her legs and he leaned down to rest his head gently on her baby bump “you really are beautiful all days, I’m being honest here, and you have such a glow in the last months. Love, you are gorgeous”.

(Y/N) put away the album and left it on the coffee table with a small pout “why are you so incredible adorable?”.

The man chuckled and moved himself to lay next to her on the sofa, taking her in his arms before kissing her temple, her nose and lastly her lips. She sighed comfortably and snuggled to his side.

“How’s been your day?”.

“Great, Ron is going to come tomorrow for breakfast, he’s had an idea for a new product”.

“Oh! We might invite Hermione, I miss female company since I’m here because of the doctor orders”.

“You know is the best for the baby and yourself but don’t worry, I will write an owl to the couple about it”.

“Thank you” she mumbled kissing his jaw.

George looked at the album laying opened on the coffee table and chuckled, making her to look up at him with a questioning frown. He shook his head and caressed her cheek “I was remembering my mom, I think she cried during all the ceremony”.

(Y/N) laughed too and nodded “poor Molly, I don’t think she was ready for such an intimate ceremony”.

“If it had been her way, we would have had hundreds of guests. Good thing my father managed to convince her to let us do a small ceremony. Just with our closest families and friends, nothing to invite out of commitment” he rambled caressing her bump, receiving an answer from his son in the form of a small kick.

They smiled at each other and she put her hands over his, pressing it softly against her skin.

“Yeah, it was perfect” she whispered and kissed his lips slowly.

When they pulled away, George looked ahead of her with a melancholic look and she knew right away that Fred was present in his mind. She caressed his cheek taking him back to the reality and he smiled “he would have laughed at me so much that day, I couldn’t keep my eyes or hands off of you”.

The woman nodded with a small smile “he would have made fun of how smitten you were”.

“And still are, love” he kissed her forehead “and I can’t even imagine how this little one will have me wrapped around his finger”.

“Fred Jr. will be so lucky to have you as a father” she reassured with a bright smile.

In the moment they knew the baby was a boy, they didn’t need to discuss about names. It would be Fred, no question about it.

George sighed and hugged her to him, both kissing softly while feeling the baby kick against them, reclaiming attention even from the womb.

*****

George and (Y/N) were walking hand in hand through the streets of London after a meeting they both had just had with some investors from America who were interested in some Weasley products.

“What we should buy for Ginny?” the woman asked with a small frown.

“We sent her a bouquet of flowers as a congratulations”.

“I know, but you don’t win the Quidditch championship every day. I think we should buy a gift”.

“Well, we have all afternoon to think, Harry and her doesn’t arrived until tomorrow night”.

She nodded and sighed leaning her head on his shoulder. George looked down at her, knowing what she was thinking about. Since their two children were in Hogwarts, they had all their free time from work for themselves and the both of them felt quite strange by not having the kids running around, laughing with George’s laughed that filled the house with warmth.

The redhead smiled and kissed her temple, making her to look up and smiled back “I miss them”.

“Me too, love. But we know they are both doing great back at Hogwarts. Think how great our years were, theirs are going to be even better”.

I’m not sure if their years in school are going to be better than ours” George frowned and she stopped walking, taking his hands in hers with a bright smile “I found the love of my life. They might fall in love too but, nothing can compare what we two created there”.

“Aren’t you a romantic?” he chuckled wrapping one of his arms around her waist, his other hand going to her cheek.

Small wrinkles peeked out at the sides of the woman’s eyes, a sign of all that she had smiled and laughed at despite their bad years. George smiled and kissed those wrinkles making her laugh, he used to do it often.

“Well, I have to be the romantic one from time to time, you can’t take all the credit for that in this relationship”.

George laughed, his head tilting back slightly, and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him. There was a time in the past when she was worried that he would never laugh like that again. They both knew that the wound of losing Fred would never heal, it was something she could not heal, but George had been able to find happiness again. Next to her. Along with their children.

“I love you so much” she whispered once he calmed down.

The man leaned in and kissed her lips before answering back “I love you too, so much, and to celebrate how romantic we are in our marriage, why don’t we eat out? We don’t have to open the shop for two another hours”.

(Y/N) giggled and nodded, the both of them walking again. They went back home to take some things before going to eat together. When they were in the street again, a couple of young men, likely recently graduated from Hogwarts, approached George to profess their admiration for his work. She observed a few steps aside, basking in the moment while George seemed delighted about that kind of attention.

“I’m so proud of you, George Weasley” she said once he went by her side again. He blushed with a small chuckle and she took his face between her hands, her fingers brushing slightly the place where his ear once was “you are an exceptional man”.

He kissed the inside of her wrist and caressed her hand over his cheek, both looking at each other with a kind of love that never faltered.

Life hadn’t been easy but they had each other, through everything. And they knew that what they had was special. A Gryffindor boy and a Hufflepuff girl who would never let go of the other’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Again, sorry for the delay in this last chapter, but I really hope you all like the end of this story written with so much love. Thank you to all that had spent their time in reading it. Much love! xx


End file.
